A Different Kind of Night
by DragonRyder5
Summary: After her car breaks down outside the dinner, Nightlynn Rose finds herself in the middle of a war between humans and angels. What part could she possibly play, and how will her presence affect our favorite angel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic, so lets see how it goes! I love Legion, and this story just kind of came into my head one night. Reviews are welcome!**

**PS, I do not own Legion, but wish i did!**

"Ahhhh, this cannot be happening!"

Nightlynn Rose hit her head on the wheel of her ancient Honda as it sputter and groaned to the side of the road. The vehicle had been on it last leg for quite some time, and the trip to California had finally done it in.

Nightlynn, or Night to her friends, had been on her way to an Infectious Disease Convention in San Diego. A student of Forensics at University of Louisianna, Night had been chosen over thousands of applicants to attend this prestigious convention. But now it looked as if she wouldn't be able to attend unless she found a way to get her car fixed and back on the road.

Night got out of her car and looked up and down the deserted road, her green eyes scanning the road for anyone or anything. She hadn't seen a car for miles, and it appeared as if one wasn't going to drive by any time soon. She looked at the road ahead of her. She could see a lone building in the distance, the words Paradise Falls in large letters sitting atop the roof, blazing neon red.

She looked at her cell, turning around in circles and even walking around her car in order to get a signal. Unsuccessful, she looked up at the dinner and sighed. "Well, I guess it's better than roasting in my car." Her mind made up, she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and started the trek to the building, hoping she could at least get a decent meal and something to drink before she had deal with the mess her car had gotten into.


	2. Chapter 2

**O My Goodness, I got my first review EVER! Thank you RikkuDevil for the honor! I am going to make this chapter much longer; hopefully it won't be too horrible! Also thank you to saichick and dangerouslywrong for your reviews as well!**

**Had to watch the movie again (like that really was such a bad thing, lol) just to make sure I got the dialog somewhat right. But I will warn you, this is not going to be exactly like the movie, I will add scenes, delete scenes (maybe) and even possibly change the ending, I am not quite sure how I want this story to go. This story is BASED on Legion, with my own twist to it. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter; so a lot of it will be exactly like the movie. So if there is a mistake, so sorry! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**PS, I still don't own Legion, a sad but true fact of my life.**

Night pushed through the door of the dinner, sweat beading her brow and her breath coming in gasps.

"Man, for December it sure is hot out there." She said to no one in particular.

"Welcome to New Mexico, were the winters are hot and the summers hotter." A man behind the counter said to her. He was an older African American gentle man with an easy smile and friendly personality. Night liked him instantly.

"Go ahead and have a seat wherever Hun, waitress will be with you when she gets back from break. Til then, names Percy and if you need anything just ask."

Night smiled for the first time since she left Louisiana. "Well thank you Percy. I do have a couple of questions."

Percy smiled and sat across from her. As he was sitting, Night noticed he was missing a hand. Curiosity spiked, but good manners stilled her tongue.

"Okay, ask away."

"Well," Night began, "I was on my way to California, and my car broke down about a mile from here. And of course, as my luck would go, I don't have cell service out here. My first question is, do you know of a tow service and car repair shop around here, and my second question is do you have a telephone I could use?"

Percy chuckled over her questions. "Well it just so happens the boss's son is a mechanic, he can tow you car here and take a look at it for you. And to answer your second question, you would have to talk to Bob, the owner, bout using the phone in the back. Usually it would take a bribe for him to let a customer use it." Percy winked at her, "But for someone as pretty as you, he might make an exception."

Night blushed at the compliment. At 5 foot 2 inches with dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, she had never thought of herself as much of a looker. She had an average built body, nothing men stopped in the middle of the street to gawk at. She had light colored skin; in no way flawless (she had her fair share of pimples). The one thing she thought was extraordinary about her was her eyes. They were an unnatural color of green, deeper than any green she had ever seen or come across.

Percy stood up and pushed his chair back under the table. "Well," He said, "best get back to work before Bob catches me. You need anything you just holler, got it?" Night nodded her head. "Absolutely, and thank you Percy, you just made my day a little bit better." Percy smiled and walked back to the kitchen, where he started cooking up an order.

Just then a man came into the dinner, heading straight for the TV. Night had not even notice that the picture was off on the thing. The man climbed up on a chair and started hitting the TV, trying to get the picture back to normal.

"Lord as my witness Bob, one of these days that thing is going to hit you back." Percy said. Night looked up and looked at the owner.

"What are you talking about Percy, we have a special relationship." Bob said, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"They got names for that kind of relationship." Night snickered into her hand. _Good one Percy_ she thought. Percy looked over at her and winked.

Night continued to grin at their friendly bickering and looked around the dinner. There were only three people in the dinner besides her, what appeared to be a mother, father and their daughter. The father was good looking for his age, dressed nicely and drinking a glass of something. The woman, on the other hand, looked impatient, her face scrunched up with distaste as she looked around. Night could sympathize with her, just a bit. She turned her head to look at the daughter. Dressed scantily, the girl was looking at the jukebox, moving from foot to foot as she swayed with the music. Night had to smile; she was obviously a rebel and didn't like obeying the rules, much like herself at that age.

"Disgusting." The woman said.

Night cocked her head towards the couple, the word catching her attention. She tried to listen without it appearing as if she was.

"You're right, it is disgusting." The man replied

"How can she go out in public looking like that?" the woman asked her companion.

"I don't know, why don't we just ask her" the man said, inpatients clear in his voice.

The man started to turn toward the girl at the jukebox, but before he even got half way, the woman grabbed his arm "Don't," she said "embarrass me."

The man looked at her. "Audrey, honey." He said while still looking at his wife. "Your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention of showing your ass off to the entire world." Turning around he looked at his daughter. He wasn't the only one to do so. Night noticed that everyone was now looking at the teenager. Audrey turned and looked at her dad. "Yea that's cause I woke up hoping to get double teamed by a couple of meth head truckers in the bathroom of some desert shit hole." She said looking around. "It's a good thing we got stuck here." She finished sarcasm evident in her voice. Night couldn't help but giggle at the last statement. She looked over at the man, and noticed he was trying very hard to hide a grin.

"I feel satisfied with that answer. I really do." He said to his wife.

His wife sighed sadly "I'm being punished for something, I just know it." Night rolled her eyes.

She looked down at her watch and sighed. If she didn't get on the road soon, she was going to miss the sign in at the hotel for the convention. She looked back at Bob, who was still messing with the TV. Night put her head in her hand and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"Are you stranded too?"

Night snapped her head up and looked at the woman. "Yes I am, you too? The woman shook her head yes. "We were on our way to Scottsdale when our SUV broke down. How about you? I am Sandra, by the way, and this is my husband Howard and our daughter Audrey." The man waved at Night and nodded his head in greeting. Audrey, who had found her way to a booth in the back, didn't even acknowledge her.

"I'm Nightlynn; you can call me Night, everyone does. I was on my way to a convention in California when my car broke down about a mile from here."

"Really? What kind of convention?" Howard asked.

"One on new and reemerging infectious diseases in the united states. I'm studying to be a medical examiner at the University of Louisiana."

"That is very impressive… Night was it?" Howard asked.

"Nightlynn, yes."

"Quite an unusual name. I don't think I have ever heard of it." Sandra said. Night could hear the small amount of distaste in her voice at the uniqueness of her name.

"Well, my mother enjoyed unique and unusual things, including names. She loved the night, and wanted to name her daughter after her favorite time of day, much like other people name their kids after their favorite city or season. My father was not too fond of it, so he added lynn to the end hoping it would make the name more normal. It just made it even more unique. I love it."

Just then a pretty and very pregnant young girl walked into the dinner, followed by a young man. She led him to the counter. Sandra and Audrey both looked at the newcomer, Sandra with a look of disgust and annoyance, Audrey with one of interest.

The waitress hand the young man a pack of cigarettes, which he paid for.

"Hey Charlie where ya been, this is not a resort and we got orders stacking up." Bob walked by lecturing the waitress, who promptly rolled her eyes at him. "You best not be smoking either," Bob continued, "girl in your condition…"

"Bob" Charlie interrupted him. "You see where I'm at right now; could my condition really get any worse?" Night thought the girl made a good point.

Bob and Charlie continued their conversation til the man who bought cigarettes interrupted them.

"Hey man, you gotta phone I could use? My cell phone aint got no reception and the phone booth outside is busted"

"I need to use it after him if you don't mind." Night added after him. "My cell has no reception either. And I was told your son could tow my car here and take a look at it for me." Bob looked at both of them.

Howard also chose that moment to add in his two cent "Excuse me is there any news about when our car will be fixed? You said your boy would have us back on the road two hours ago and I gotta say at the rate were going we will be lucky to make it to Scottsdale by Christmas."

Bob looked highly annoyed, but told all of us to wait a few minutes, then walked out of the dinner to the garage area of the property.

Charlie came over to night "Here's a menu, specials are on the board. What can I get you to drink?"

Night looked over the menu. "I would like a glass of water with lemon and some waffles please. Butter and syrup on the side."

Charlie took the menu from Night's hands. "Sure thing, coming right up. I'm Charlie by the way. Welcome to Paradise Falls."

"Thanks Charlie. I'm Nightlynn."

"Nice to meet you Nightlynn, I'll be right back with your order." Charlie gave the order to Percy, who immediately started cooking it.

Bob walked back in, looked at Howard and Sandra and said "He's about this close to wrapping it up." He spaced his fingers about an inch apart to show them. He started to walk to the back of the dinner when the TV caught his attention yet again. But this time, the only thing on the screen was snow.

He walked over to the TV, got on a chair. "What is wrong with you today?"

"I told you to get the satellite." Percy said

"Now what the hell would I need that for?" Bob asked irritated.

"The History Channel man." Percy said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I personally like Syfy." Night said with a smile. Percy let out a chuckle as Bob turned around to look at her. "Now don't you go giving him any ideas." Bob said sternly.

Night put her hands up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." She said with a laugh.

Bob hit the TV a couple of times til the screen came up.

"There, good as new." He said proudly.

A loud and continuous ring filled the dinner. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the TV.

"What the hell is that?" Percy asked.

The television was displaying a test screen. But this was no ordinary test screen. Chills ran down Night spine as she read the "This is not a test" words being shown. All kinds of scary situations began running through her head, from bomb threats to natural disasters.

Night came out of her frightening day dream to see Percy trying to get a station on the radio. But all that came up was the same continuous ring.

The whole dinner then started coming up with their own theories, pretty much the same as what Night had come up with in her head.

Charlie came and brought her water and waffles. Night gladly ate the delicious golden cakes, and the water was nice and cold. When she was finished she gave Percy two thumbs up. He grinned and saluted her with his spatula. Night began to feel better now that her stomach was full, but there was something deep down inside nagging her, and it just wouldn't go away. Something was up, and she had a bad feeling it was going to get a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I think I am going to start writing in Nightlynns point of view, lol. Every time I start a new chapter, I keep writing "I" instead of "she"! So from now on, this story will be written from Nights POV.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And to all of you who put my story on you alerts and favs lists! I feel so loved!**

**Legion is sadly not mine still, but I am working at that.**

**Nightlynns POV**

Everyone had been throwing around ideas as to what could be happening, from earthquakes to terrorist. But no one could really come up with a solid and logical reason as to what was happening outside the dinner.

"Now hold on," Bob said, his tone demanding attention. "There is no point in speculating. Look I'll just call my brother in Needles and ask him what is going on."

"I don't think so." The man, who I found out was named Kyle from Charlie, came around from the back, looking annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked.

"I was just on the phone when it cut out in the middle of my conversation. I want my money back." Kyle held out his hand.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Sandra exclaimed, starting to make a scene. I rolled my eyes. "Look," I said, "There is no point in getting all worked up. Something must have downed a line and they are just working on it, let's not get all paranoid."

"She's right," Bob said. "And beside, Jeep will have your car fixed in no time."

Sandra reached over and grabbed Howard's hand, looking a bit calmer.

I wished I could believe the words I just told Sandra, but something was nagging at me, right in the back of my head. Something that was telling me to get ready, something worse is about to come. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Just then the door to the dinner opened. We all looked up to see and old lady walk in with her walker.

She looked harmless enough, but something was screaming DANGER at me and demanding that I run away. She took a few deep breaths, but that didn't seem to help the feeling much.

"Take a seat wherever you want ma'am, specials are on the board. I'll be right with you." Charlie said as she walked by.

The old lady sat down at a table a few tables down from me, right behind Sandra and Howard.

Charlie came up to her with a menu. I couldn't hear everything they were saying; a pounding had started in my head and was steadily getting worse.

Charlie went back behind the counter and gave the ladies order to Percy, then going and filling a glass of water for her.

The old lady had begun talking to Sandra, and introduced herself as Gladys Foster. When Sandra asked her if she knew anything or had heard of any news, Gladys replied, in a voice that was way too cheery, even for me.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that dear; it will all be over soon."

Sandra looked taken aback by the answer, even a little creeped out. I had to admit I felt the same way.

The door opened, and in walked a young man in his early 20's, wearing a mechanics clothing and covered in grease. He walked up to Bob and started to have a whispered conversation with him. Night guessed that this was Jeep, and by the looks f his face and body posture, not all was well with Sandra and Howard's car.

While that was going on in the back, I watched as Charlie brought a steak and water out to Gladys, who thanked her in her overly sweet voice.

When she started asking Charlie about the baby, my stomach started to roll. _This conversation isn't going to end well_ I thought to myself.

While Charlie and Gladys were talking, I noticed that flies had started to gather around the two of them. Charlie was trying valiantly to keep them off Gladys steak, but as soon as she shooed some away, more where there to take its place.

"But it's going to burn."

That statement caught the attention of everyone in the room. Soon, all eyes were on Charlie and Gladys.

Charlie looked shocked at the turn in the conversation. "What did you say?"

"I said your bastdard* baby's going to burn." Gladys said with a smile on her face while she started to cut her steak. (*AN: Sorry, I know this isn't right, but I don't like that actual word. And I know I have written other cuss words, but this one is just offensive to me).

Charlie looked at the woman, her face twisted in anger. She pulled the ticket off her paper pad and slammed it on the table. "Go to hell lady." Charlie then stormed off past Bob and Jeep, who asked her what was wrong, and behind the counter and into the back room.

I wanted to comfort Charlie, but instead decided to confront Gladys and give her a piece of my mind. I mean, come on, who says that to a pregnant girl! "Whoa lady..." I began to say, but Sandra beat me too it.

"Gladys…" She began, but Gladys head snapped over to her before she could even finish.

"Shut up you stupid bitch all you do is complain, complain, complain!" Her voice sounded demonic, and seemed to echo around the diner.

I could hear Audrey snicker a bit, but she was the only one who found the comment a bit funny. The rest of us were either in shock or upset at the offensive comments and the sudden turn in Gladys's behavior and voice.

"What?" Howard exclaimed, getting up from his seat and approaching Gladys. Sandra tried to stop her husband, without success.

Howard walked up to Gladys and leaned down on the table."Now I want you to appoligi…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gladys had jumped up from her seat and bit Howard in the neck.

Everyone in the dinner screamed. I jumped up from my seat and knocked my chair over in my attempt to get away from the mad woman. Gladys spit a chunk of flesh from her mouth, which landed on the table I had just been occupying. I felt my stomach clench and I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. Now was not the time to lose my sanity, or my breakfast.

Gladys looked right at me, and a shocked expression covered my face. Her features had morphed into something demonic. Her eyes were totally black, and her mouth was now filled with pointed teeth. Her face seemed sunken in and grey and her nostrils flared as the sniffed the air.

She tossed the chair and table she had been sitting in to the side. She then turned and looked right at me, and I froze in my spot.

"You're all going to die!" she screamed in her eerie voice, her eyes still locked on mine.

Something flew through the air and hit Gladys directly in the side of the face. A cast iron frying pan. Her eye contact broken, I stumbled backwards and tried to get as far away from her as the diner would allow. My medical training kicked in. _She should be dead_, I thought to myself. _A blow like that should have broken her neck or cracked her skull and sent shards of bone into her brain. She has to be dead. _I kept repeating that last part over and over in my head, like a silent prayer.

But Heavenly grace was not with us it seemed. Gladys rose slowly up from the position the pan had knocked her in. Her neck was at and odd angle, but as she stood, I could hear the cracking of the bones as she popped them back into place.

With a scream the creature that was once Gladys ran towards the back of the room, jumped over the booth Audrey was sitting at and started to climb up the wall and hang upside down from the ceiling.

_THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_ my mind was screaming at me. _This is not scientifically possible! _But my eyes were telling me a completely different story.

Gun shots soon echoed throughout the dinner, and I hit the floor, covering my head. From my position I looked around, trying to find the source of the bullets. My eyes landed on Bob, who had a shotgun and was trying valiantly to hit the creature scurrying across the ceiling. Once Gladys was directly above Bob, she agilely dropped from the roof and landed behind him.

"Bob, behind you look out!" I screamed at him.

Bob turned around, unfortunately too slow, and was backhanded by Gladys. He flew across the room and landed in front of me. Fear and shock faded from my body as I crawled over to check and make sure he was ok.

"Bob, Bob wake up, I need you to say something to me. Are you ok?" I cradled his head in my lap and checked him for obvious injuries. He moaned a bit and moved. That alleviated my fears, but just a bit.

I looked up to see Jeep pointing the gun that had fallen out of Bobs hands at Gladys. Gladys began stalking up to him.

"You'll never save her." She said in a gleeful voice.

"_Save Her?"_ I thought, confused? _"Who do we need to save?"_

"Shoot her Jeep!" Percy was yelling. "Shoot her!"

Jeep pointed the gun at Gladys, finger on the trigger.

Gladys let out an unearthly scream. She shot towards Jeep, seeming to float through the air, the tips of her toes dragging the floor.

I watched as jeep pointed the gun at her and closed his eyes as gunshots rang through the dinner. Gladys dropped to the floor and slid to a stop at Jeeps feet.

But eh guns shots did not come from the shotgun in Jeeps hand. Kyle had a pistol still pointed in the air, smoke coming from barrel.

No one had moved from their spot, and the only sound that I could here was the sound of Howard gasping for air.

**HAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Don't you just LOVE me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, been very busy these last few days! Anyway…**

**WOW! That is all I have to say! You guys are amazing, thank you so much to all of you who added me to your updates and favs! I hope you guys like Nights point of view better, it is definitely easier to write that way, lol! Well, let's see who shows up and what happens at our favorite diner, shall we? This chapter is a bit longer, so Enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own Legion, and if I did, Michael would have been shirtless for a lot of it… (Hey, it worked for Taylor Lautner didn't it? LOL). I also don't own Harry Potter as well (Don't ask, you will see).**

Sandra screamed and ran over to her husband, reaching down and touching his neck, when she pulled her hands back, they were covered in blood.

"Someone help me, help me!" She cried to the rest of us.

I sat Bob up and propped him up against the table. "You ok?" I asked

"Yea, yea I'm fine, go help him." He waved me off.

I nodded my head and ran over to Howard. The wound was large, almost covering half of his neck. Kyle came over and took off his scarf and handed it to me.

"Here," I said, pulling the scarf around his neck as tightly as I could without cutting off his airway and circulation. "We need to keep a constant strong pressure on the wound to get the blood to stop flowing. Does anyone have a vehicle that is still working?" I asked everyone in the dinner. "He needs a doctor, and he needs one now!"

Kyle came over and helped me get Howard up on his feet. "We can take mine, let's go."

Kyle and I helped drag Howard out to his SUV and load him in. Audrey, Sandra and Percy went with us and climbed into the vehicle. "Get him there as quick as you can." I said as I shut the door to the SUV and watched them drive away in a cloud of dust.

I walked back into the dinner in a daze, not unlike a zombie. As I walked through the doors, my eyes immediately went to the body lying in the middle of the floor. I stood there and stared for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

"So, are you going to cut it open or something?"

I jumped and spun around at Charlie's question.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I overheard you say you were studying to be a medical examiner. I was wondering if you were going to perform an autopsy on her or something. Isn't that what you people do?" Her observation was innocent enough, and she wasn't wrong. If anyone was qualified to say what the hell was going on here, it would probably be me, not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Umm, I don't think I could perform and official autopsy, but I could do an initial examination, maybe try to figure out what we are dealing with. You want to help me turn her over on her back?"

Charlie's face turned ghostly white and a look of pure terror crossed her face. I had to admit I wasn't excited about the fact that we were going to have to touch the body, but I had to turn her over, if not to examine her, but to at least confirm that she was dead and we were no longer I danger from her.

"I'll do it." Bob came around the corner from the back bathroom, and headed over to the body, where he stood over her looking down at the body in disgust.

But before we could even touch her body, we heard screeching tires out front. Bob looked at me, and then ran outside to see what the matter was. I looked back at Charlie, who just shrugged her shoulder and sat down at one of the tables. Jeep came out of the bathroom and leaned up against the bar for support. Poor guy look pale and sick.

Just then, Percy, Kyle and the rest of the group that left for the hospital came barging back into the diner in a panic.

"What happened?" I asked, a little startled to see them all back so soon.

"Flies." Audrey said in a small voice. "Millions of flies were all over the road, we couldn't see anything, and they were getting in the car. We had to turn back. Can you help my dad? Please?"

I looked over at Howard. The blood from his wound has soaked through the scarf, but the blood on the scarf looked brown and old, meaning the blood had been slowed.

"Ok," I started. "Audrey, you and your mom lay your dad on the floor over there, and make him as comfortable as possible. Percy, Bob, Jeep, and Kyle, Push together two or three tables and put Gladys body on top of them. I am also going to need you r first aid kit, some gloves, and something to cover my clothes with." They all stood there staring at me for a few moments. "Well, what are you waiting for, Hagrid to barge through the door and tell you you've all been accepted to Hogwarts? Get moving!" My words sent them into a frenzy of activity. I went and helped Audrey and Sandra move Howard and get him in a more comfortable position.

Once he was comfortable, I began to unwind the scarf. Once it was off, I was unable to get a better look at the wound.

The bite was clean, like razors had been used to cut through the flesh. The wound was open, and a chunk of skin and muscle were missing, but it didn't look like any major arteries or veins had been torn or punctured. I couldn't see any obvious signs of infection, but that didn't mean there weren't any. I mean, the man had his neck bitten open by an old lady, who knew what kind of disease she could have been carrying. The wound oozed a bit, but had definitely slowed down. If I could get it cleaned and patched up, Howard would have a good chance at recovery, but only if he didn't get an infection.

Or the disease the old lady had.

I had come to the conclusion that Gladys had to have some sort of rare or tropical disease. I mean, she looked almost rabid. But I couldn't for the life of me think of any disease that had all the symptoms she had exhibited to us. And nothing I knew could explain how her voice had changed or how she had defied gravity. But, what else could it be?

Jeep brought me the first aid kit, and a few extra pieces of gauze and some hydrogen peroxide.

"Thanks Jeep. You know, you were pretty brave back there. Braver than me." I told him

"No, I wasn't. I couldn't even shoot her to save everyone."

"Well, at least you had the balls to point a gun at her; all I could do was stare."

Jeep smiled a small smile at me and went to help the other guys build my makeshift autopsy table. Putting on the latex gloves Percy had brought me, I went to work on Howards wound.

I poured a little of the hydrogen peroxide on a clean cloth and gently cleaned around the edges first, moving slowly inward. The wound bled a little, but not too bad. I then put a little bit of some Neosporin on it, hoping it would help the wound heal and prevent some infection from getting in. I placed three sterilized gauze pads on the wound and wrapped and ace wrap around it, securing the end with a safety pin.

"Ok Howard, you just need to rest and relax for awhile. You've lost some blood and a bit of your neck, so it is going to take time to heal. Do you understand me Howard? No moving around or sudden movement, ok?" Howard looked at me and shook his head up and down slightly, enough for me to know he understood what I was saying.

That task accomplished, I took off the gloves and moved over to where Gladys's body had been placed. I put on two pairs of fresh gloves (called double gloving), a long chefs apron that Percy brought out to me, and began my examination of her body.

Turned her on her side and looked at her gunshot wounds first. _Three to the back, one right where her heart is, that would be the kill shot._ I began my assessment in my head.

_No exit wounds, bullets ricochet around in body, most likely passing through internal organs and even bone._ I returned her to her back and began looking at her from the front.

_Elderly, around mid to late 70s, early 80s_

_Small in stature, couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds wet_

_Looks to be in good health for someone her age_

I began my examination of her face.

_Skin sunk in and hollow looking around eyes, cheeks and mouth, grayish in color_

_Eyes pitch black, including the area surrounding the iris_

I opened up her mouth and looked at her teeth

_Teeth appear to be sharpened down to points, but I don't remember them being like that when she was talking to Charlie._

_Deep lacerations to her cheek and nose, caused by cast iron skillet to head_

I continued down her body, looking for signs of disease.

_Joints look swollen, possibly from arthritis, spine curved a bit from bone loss_

_Skin thin and almost see through, nothing new in the elderly. All a natural part of the aging process._

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. And I had been racking my brain for any disease that exhibited the symptoms she had shown. I was coming up with nothing.

But then I noticed something odd. It had been about an hour since she had been shot, but instead of the body temperature going down and rigor mortis setting in, it felt like she was running a temperature.

_That's strange_ I thought, _and not natural_.

Now I knew for certain this wasn't some virus or lethal bacterium. This was something else. Something a little more out of the ordinary.

Something supernatural.

I had never been extremely religious or paranoid that something was going to grab me in the middle of the night and eat my flesh or suck my blood, but I did believe that there are some things that cannot be explained by science. Don't get me wrong, I am for science all the way, and if I can use it to prove that something is natural and can be explained I will, but I am in no way so close minded that I come off as uptight and snobbish. There are some situations and experiences that are just weird and unexplainable. This was one of them.

But I wasn't going to let the others know what I was thinking. I was supposed to be the voice of reason, the one to tell them if we were safe or if we were in trouble. They were looking to me for an answer. Problem was, I didn't have one for them.

I didn't have the proper equipment , or even protective clothing for that matter, to perform a proper autopsy, so I took off my gloves and apron and laid them on the table. I turned around to see 7 pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Well," Bob said impatiently. "What you find out about her? Are we going to get the same thing?"

"Honestly Bob, I don't know what we have here. I have never seen anything like this before, and trust me, I've seen a lot. But this… this is beyond my knowledge."

I could see all their faces fall. I felt so horrible. I really was hoping to find something, but I can't lie (at least about what I do know) just to make people feel better. It is better that I tell them right off the bat what I do and don't know. I don't know what caused Gladys to lose her mind, but I do know one thing.

"We gotta move the body out of here."

Everyone looked back at me.

"Look, I may not know what happened to her, but I do know if she does have a disease, she could be contagious. And if she is, I have no idea if it is through body fluids, vectors, or the air that it is transmitted. So we need to get this body out of here so none of us get sick. Especially you" I looked pointedly at Charlie.

"Vectors?" Audrey asked. Oops, I forgot, these people probably don't understand some of the words coming out of my mouth, note to self: quit using your medical vocabulary.

"Sorry, a vector is an animal that passes a disease from one host to another. Like a mosquito passes malaria to a human. The mosquito is the vector."

"Oh, that makes sense." Audrey said

"Alright" Percy said. He must have gone to the back, because he came back with an arm full of plastic.

"Hell yea, let's get this bitch out of here." Kyle came and helped Percy cover the body in the plastic. Once she was wrapped, Bob, Jeep and Kyle picked her up and carried her out of the diner. I picked up the shot gun and followed them out there.

I looked around outside for a good place to put the body. "How about over there with all that equipment? That's far enough from the diner for now." I said. The boys carried the body over and placed her as far in as they could get her.

"Hey," Kyle said, "look, somebody's coming."

We all looked toward the highway. A car was coming down the road, definitely going faster than the speed limit.

"Alright" Bob said, "Now we're talking."

"Wait."Jeep cautioned. "LAPD?"

We all looked at Kyle. "Hey don't look at me, I'm from Vegas." I had to smile at the comment.

The police cruiser swerved into the dirt driveway and came to a stop.

Bob held out his hand to me."Give me the gun." I gladly handed over the firearm to him.

I looked over at the diner to see Charlie come running out, her hand under her belly to keep it from bouncing up and down.

"Charlie, No!" Jeep ran towards her, putting himself in between her and the person driving the cruiser. I ran over to give him a little assistance, and to make sure Charlie didn't fall down or anything. I came up next to her and put my hand on her arm.

I heard the car door open, and I looked over at the person getting out of the vehicle.

I definitely wasn't expecting to see a gorgeous, tall, well muscled man step out of the vehicle.

I also wasn't expecting for my breath to hitch and my heart to start racing either. I felt as if I had seen this man before, like I knew him, but I just couldn't place it.

In other words, I was having one hell of a sense of déjà' vu.

The man looked over at Charlie first, and seemed to relax a bit when he saw her. Then he looked me right in the eyes. I could see the intense blue of them, and I felt as if he were looking right into my soul.

I heard Bob cock the gun, and our intense stare down was broken when the stranger looked at Bob.

I took a deep breath. "You ok?" Charlie asked me in a whisper?

"Honestly, I don't know." Charlie looked at me for a few more seconds and then looked at Bob and the stranger.

"Take one more step and ill drop you right there." Bob threatened. For some reason, I wanted to go knock the gun out of Bob's hand, or go stand between him and the man.

"Is that how you greet all your customers?" The man asked, his accent and deep voice making me melt even more_. I think I'm in love_.

I shook my head. _Where the hell did that come from? _I asked myself. I turned my attention back to the stranger and Bob.

"Mister, after what we've been through your lucky we don't just shoot you now and greet you later. Now let me see them teeth."

The man continued to just stare at Bob.

"Your teeth damn it let me see them!" Bob said one more time, much more forcibly.

The man looked annoyed, but pulled his lips back to reveal his teeth.

I took a few steps forward. Bob and everyone looked at me expectantly, and the stranger did as well.

"Their normal, no indications of being filed to points." I said, and looked away from the man's probing eyes.

"Ok then." Bob said, relief in his voice. "How about you tell us your name?"

The man answered immediately. "Michael."

Bob lowered the gun, slightly, and we began to walk towards Michael. "Well, I'm sorry about that Michael. We had this old lady that went crazy in here and about tore up the place. She had these teeth, never seen anything like it. Apparently, it's something even medical people don't know anything about." Bob pointed at me and I shook my head no.

Bob continued. "She practically bit a man in half. Luckily we had Night here to fix him up." Michael glanced at me, and shivers ran up my spine.

"What are you doing out here anyway? You don't look like any police man I've ever seen. Even one form LA." Bob finished.

Michael looked over at Gladys's body, covered in the plastic.

"But he's gotta be right?" Bob looked at all of us and chuckled. "I mean," he continued, "Who would be crazy enough to steal a cop car?"

Michael just stared at Bob and cocked his head. He had neither confirmed nor denied he was a cop, and that was making us all a little nervous.

"You don't know do you?" He said

"We don't know anything." Charlie answered him. "Nothing works, the TV, the phone the radio."

"I'm running out of time." Michael started to walk towards Charlie and myself, but before he took three steps, Bob was in front of him, holding the gun up to his chest, effectively blocking us and stopping Michael in his tracks.

"Now you just hold on there fella." Bob stated. "You better start talking or you just get the hell outta here."

Before bob could even put his finger on the trigger, the gun was out of his hand s and in Michaels, who had it pointed at bob, right between the eyes.

We all jumped, and Charlie and I let out startled gasps.

Kyle pulled out his gun and pointed it at Michael. "Now hold on." he said.

Michael continued to hold the gun at Bob, and Bob even had the sense to look scared.

"Dad, just tell him you're sorry." Jeep said, panic in his voice.

I stayed back with Charlie, even walking backwards with her a little.

"Hey hey hey hey son." Percy came jogging out to us, holding his hand up in a gesture of peace.

"Now I'm sure you don't want to go spilling blood for no good apparent reason, in front of all the good decent people. Now what do you say about just letting Bob go and you can be on your way, nice and easy."

I had to hand it to Percy; he knew how to stay calm in a scary situation. I couldn't help but be thankful that he had come out to talk to Michael.

Michael continued to look at Bob, but then he took a step back. Still holding the gun at arm's length at Bob, he looked over his shoulder at the highway.

"They're here." He stated in a calm and matter of fact voice.

In one quick, graceful motion the gun was back in Bobs hands. "You're going to need that." Michael said as he walked back to the trunk of the car.

I finally found my voice "Wait whose here?"I asked him.

Michael didn't even look up. "More like her."

"What do you mean like her?" Kyle asked.

Michael reached the trunk and began to pull more guns, bigger guns, out of it. He handed one to Kyle, Percy, and Jeep.

"Hold on a minute, I don't think that's such a good idea." Bob said when Michael handed the gun to Jeep.

"Dad, I can handle it." Jeep looked at his dad.

"Michael closed the trunk, a large duffle bag in one hand and two pistols in the other. "He can handle it." Michael said matter of factly.

When he walked past Jeep, Michael looked at him. "He doesn't have a choice."

Michael came up to Charlie and handed her one of the pistols. "Don't do anything brave." He told her as he looked her in the eye.

He turned and looked at me. A flash of some emotion crossed his eyes, but I didn't get the chance to wonder what it was, because he handed me the other pistol. "You either." He said, and walked past me.

I turned around to look at his retreating back, and saw that Sandra and Audrey had come out of the diner and were standing in the doorway.

"What's happening?" Sandra asked Michael. He didn't even stop when he answered her.

"You better get back inside." He walked right past her and into the diner.

The eight of us looked at each other for a moment, then as one we all looked at the highway. A sense of dread started to fill me, I grabbed Charlie's hand, turned around and followed the mysterious yet alluring stranger back into the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I had in the past. Hmmm… What to do what to do… Maybe I just won't update till I get 5 to 10 reviews for this chapter. I hate to do that, but I need to know that you guys are enjoying my story, or you hate it, or you just don't care. Please review! I look forward to getting them!**

**I don't own Legion; I just like to play with the characters. **

"We need to get this place as secure as we can, push anything you can in front of the doors, board up the windows, don't leave any entrance open." Michael immediately took control of the situation. None of us felt like arguing, and we all got to work, pushing desks and other large furniture in front of the doors. Hammers and nails were found and we started to board up the windows.

That done, we all grabbed the weapon Michael provided us with, and backed away from all the windows and doors.

Night fell quickly, and the tension in the diner was so thick you could almost see it.

I was about to ask Michael what we were waiting for, when the power went out.

Charlie, Audrey and I let out startled gasps, and I could hear people scrambling around the diner.

After a few seconds, beams of light split the darkness. All of the beams landed on Michael.

"Ok so were locked in here, what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

Michael didn't say anything; he just looked up at the ceiling.

"There's a hatch to the roof behind the kitchen" Bob said.

"Jeep, stay here. Make sure nothing comes in." Michael said.

Percy, Kyle and Bob, went around the kitchen and disappeared through the door.

Michael turned and looked at Charlie. "Remember what I told you, nothing brave."

Charlie looked at him, defiantly at first, and then nodded her head in agreement. "Ok."

Michael then turned his piercing blue gaze at me. He walked towards me until he was right in front of me, so close I could feel our body heat mingling.

He leaned down close enough so that his mouth was right by my ear. "I _**need**_ you to stay safe Nightlynn. You have no idea how important you are. When we get a chance, we need to talk."

He moved his head a little lower, where his warm breath fanned my neck. Then he laid a quick and gentle kiss right on my pulse point.

"Stay safe." And he was gone.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I started to feel light headed. I felt around with my hands until I found a place to sit down.

I put my head in my hands and breathed in deep breaths, trying to slow my heart and get oxygen back to my brain.

When I looked up, I found Charlie, Jeep and Audrey looking at me, confusion and concern written evident on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked me.

"If I knew Charlie, I would tell you. I feel as if I know Michael, like we were intimate at one point in time. My body is reacting to him like we were at some time lovers or something. But I have never seen him in all my life." _The parts of my life I could remember_, I added silently in my head.

They all continued to look at me. I took another deep breath and looked back at them. "Honestly, I have never seen him, and I don't know how he knows me. I'm not sure I even want to know." I added quietly.

Charlie came over and sat next to me. She gave me a hug and I put my head on her shoulder. "It's ok." She said. "I don't mean to sound suspicious or anything. You just looked so close to him, and I just don't want anyone I care about to get hurt."

I looked up at her and held her hand. "I would never dream of hurting you or anyone you care about. I know it sounds crazy, but I've come to care about them too, and I will do anything I can to make sure they don't get hurt."

Charlie smiled and gave me another hug. "I also meant that I care about you too Night." I smiled and hugged her even tighter. I could feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as well. When we parted, she got up and went to stand behind the counter with Jeep, grabbing the pistol Michael had given her.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up to stand by one of the windows, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. When I didn't see anything, I went and checked on Howard. No blood had seeped though the bandage, but Howard still seemed to be in a bit of shock. I couldn't blame him. If I had just had my neck almost bitten in half, I would probably be in shock for years.

When I stood up, a noise caught my attention.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yea, what is that?" Jeep asked, coming to stand by me at the window.

"No way." Audrey said

"Ice cream?" Charlie, Jeep and I said together.

An ice cream truck, with a sickeningly happy and completely ironic song blaring from the speaker was coming towards the diner. When it turned into the parking lot, the headlights lit up the windows, and we all backed away, quickly and quietly.

"Ok," I whispered, just loud enough for Jeep and Charlie to hear. "You need to make sure that the safety is not on. You can't protect yourself or anyone else if the gun won't fire." Charlie and Jeep went back behind the counter, and I stood in front of it, gun by my side, finger lightly on the trigger.

"Audrey, honey listen, it's the ice cream man." Howard said, grabbing hold of Audrey's hand.

As suddenly as it came, the music stopped. In the spaces between the blinds, I could see a tall, skinny man crawl out of the truck. His limbs were bone thin and unnaturally long compared to his body.

The man walked slowly to the diner, his steps deliberate.

He stopped after a few steps, and began to sniff the air like a dog.

"_What is he doing?"_ I asked myself. None of us dared to speak out loud; we didn't want to alert this person to our position

But something did. As I watched him, his head snapped up to look at the roof.

I got my gun ready, pointing it at the window.

Then the man let out a roar that stopped my heart. His jaw elongated and I could see his teeth. His sharp, pointed teeth.

His limbs stretched out even more, until he resembled a human spider. With another ear splitting roar, the creature charged at the diner.

But before he even got within a hundred yards of the place, gun shots rang out, and the creature fell to his back, twitching and shaking for a few minutes before lying still.

Silence engulfed us, and we looked around.

"Is that it?" Sandra asked, her voice held an edge of hope.

I walked over to the window, what I saw made my skin go cold. On either side of the high, coming in fast, were hundreds of vehicles, and I had no doubt each one held a creature similar to Gladys and the ice cream man.

"No," I told Sandra in a flat and unemotional voice. "Not by a long shot."

I backed away from the window and went back to my spot in front of Jeep and Charlie.

Gun shots rang out from the roof. I could hear the bullets hitting metal, tires screeching, and then a massive explosion, one that lit up the inside of the diner for a few moments, and made all of us gasp in fright.

"What the hell kind of weapons does he have?" Charlie asked in astonishment and fear.

I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, too much in shock to say much.

But no matter how valiant our men on the roof were, there were just too many, car upon car pulled into the parking lot, and from my spot I could see hundreds of these zombie like creatures approach the diner. Terrified, I walked backwards till my back hit the bar, and I raised my gun up, ready to fire.

Gunshots rang out once again, and I could see the creatures fall, dead.

But there were too many of them.

One of the windows in front of us shattered, and I caught a glimpse of something crawling in.

"Where did it go!" I screamed, keeping my gun out in front of me and looking around. "Keep your eyes open, it's here somewhere."

We all looked around, frantically searching for the creature that broke through the window.

Howard's startled scream alerted me to its whereabouts. I swung around in time to see something drag Howard toward the window. The creature raced across the room, jumped up on the table and with superhuman strength pulled Howard toward the broken window.

Sandra and Audrey were the first to reach Howard. They grabbed him before he could be pulled outside.

The creature, which I could now see was a young woman, about Audrey's age.

When it turned around, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"See what you made me do mother!" The thing, who bore a disgustingly remarkable resemblance to Audrey, screamed at Sandra, its teeth an ugly black color, her face scarred and hair hanging in her face, dirty and caked with what I had assumed was blood.

It jumped to the other side of the window and continued to pull Howard toward the outside. Coming out of my shock, Charlie, Jeep, and I joined Sandra and Audrey in a desperate attempt to keep Howard in the diner.

As we pulled, more of the creatures outside came to help the Audrey look alike in her attempt to get Howard away from us.

We almost had him with us when an arm shot through the window and grabbed a hold of Charlie, pulling her closer towards the opening.

"Charlie!" Jeep and I screamed. I let go of Howard and grabbed Charlie with one arm. Using the other I tried to loosen the fingers and their vise like grip from around her arm. The man that had her looked at us with large black eyes.

"There you are." It said in a voice that echoed around us. The creature turned its eyes to me and I could see shock cross its features.

"Aurora?" he asked, his tone just as shocked as his facial features.

In his confusion and hesitation, the creature didn't see a large knife come at him from the side, slicing through his arm, bone and all.

Charlie and I fell backwards into the diner and landed in a heap on the floor.

Howard wasn't so lucky. The creatures outside took advantage of the situation and were able to pull Howard through the window, leaving Sandra screaming for her husband and running towards the door to go after him.

Michael pulled tow automatic rifles and began to fire at the window, making a sweeping motion with his body to cover more ground.

Once he was sure the creatures were far enough away from the window, he put the guns down and grabbed Sandra, who was trying to open the door to get outside, around the waist and pulled her father into the dinner.

"Nononono, he's alive let me go, he's alive, he's out there…" Sandra was rambling, trying to plead with Michael to let her go.

"No, he's gone."He told her. Michael turned Sandra around so he could look her in the eyes. "He's gone." He set her gently down in the booth and turned to where Jeep and I were helping Charlie off the floor.

Charlie moaned when she stood up, then let out a small yelp and grabbed her stomach. My hand immediately went to her stomach. I could feel the baby kicking, which was a good thing.

"It's ok, you just startled the baby, and he gave you a good kick for it. You're alright. So is he."

Michael stepped over to us and the three of us looked at him.

"Thanks." Charlie said, looking at him with gratitude.

"I told the two of you not to be brave." He stated, his voice condescending, like he was scolding a child.

I walked up to Michael and got in his face, pushing my finger into his chest "We were trying to save someone! What did you want us to do, just let him die without putting up a fight? Just because **YOU** told us not to be brave? Who do you thi . . ."

"You cut yourself." Michael interrupted me and grabbed the hand I had at his chest. He turned it over gently and I could see a rather deep gash on my forearm, blood seeping from the wound.

"Oh great, just what I need." I muttered under my breath. I tried to pull my hand from his, but he wouldn't let go.

"I need your first aid kit." Michael put his other arm around my waist, his arm warm and comforting. He steered me toward the closest chair, never once releasing my arm, his grip gentle and firm.

He took his arm from around my waist; and I immediately missed the warmth and comfort it had brought me. Jeep came around and handed the first aid kit to Michael. He laid my arm down on the table, but before he released it, he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not going to move."

He continued to stare at me.

"I promise I will stay right here." I said frustrated.

Satisfied with that answer, he let go of my arm and began to retrieve the items he would need to stitch up my arm. He cleaned the wound with alcohol, and I let out a hiss at the stinging sensation.

"I told you . . ."

"Not to do anything brave, yeah, yeah, lessoned learned ok. Would you hurry and finish."

Michael stopped what he was doing. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Please?" I added in an apologetic voice.

Michaels mouth twitched into a very small smile, and he went back to work on my arm.

"We got'em running!"I looked up to see Kyle and Percy come into the room, still carrying their firearms. "Hey, we gott'em running." Kyle stopped in the middle of the dinner and looked over at Sandra, who was crying hysterically. Audrey was trying to comfort her. Jeep was still with Charlie, keeping a close on her in case something went wrong, and finally he looked at Michael and me, who had just begun the process of stitching up my arm. "What happened in here?"

"We lost Howard." I said quietly, wincing as Michael finished stitching my arm up. He put a gauze patch over it and wrapped some spots tape around it to keep it in place, effectively patching me up.

"Thank you Michael." I said softly. As I went to get up, Michael held onto my hand and stood with me. Once again I could feel his body heat merge with mine.

"Please," I could hear the pleading in his voice."Be more careful."

I looked into his crystal blue eyes. Eyes that made me want to agree to anything he said. Eyes that made me shiver with anticipation, loose my breath and make my heart speed up to breakneck speeds.

I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to his demands, but something told me that all he wanted was for me to be safe. If that's all he wanted from me, I could at least give him that.

He kissed the exact center of my palm on injured hand, and then let go. I immediately missed his touch, and felt cold without him next to me.

_What is wrong with me? _I chastised myself_. I don't even know him! And here I am wanting him to take me out back and kiss me silly! Get a Grip Nightlynn! You have a job to do!_

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Michael's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'll go." Percy said, but before he could take two steps, Bob stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Hold on." He said angrily. He walked up to Michael. "You better start talking."

Michael looked around at all of us. I had to admit, I had a few questions myself.

Michael's eyes landed on me once again, and this time I didn't let them hypnotize me.

"I think it's time you told us what you know."

Michael looked at me for a few more seconds. He nodded his head slightly, grabbed the duffle bag full of guns and ammunition and walked into one of the storage rooms behind the counter.

I looked at the spot where Michael had just been for a few more seconds, gathering my wits about me. Whatever Michael was going to say, I had a felling it was going to be nothing like any of us had ever dreamed of.

Taking in a deep breath and gathering my courage, I followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I did get I think 4 or 5 reviews, so here you go. Hopefully, this chapter will explain a lot! I also have plans for two sequels, so this chapter will definitely set those up as well! Hope you Enjoy!**

**I don't own Legion, but I still keep wishing on that star… hmmmm… maybe it's time to switch to a new star…**

"The last time God lost faith in man he sent a flood."

We all stood in the back of the diner, standing around Michael and the arsenal of guns and weapons he brought with him. He had them all laid out on a table, and was checking the magazines of each one, making sure they were loaded and ready to go for the next attack.

"This time he sent what you see outside."

"So, are you saying this is the apocalypse?" Percy asked, fear in his voice.

"I'm saying this is an extermination. Those things outside are just vessels, they are possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what, demons?" Kyle asked over his shoulder.

"No," Michael said sadly. "No, by angels."

We all looked at him like he was crazy. Angels? He couldn't be serious.

But, then again, I had never met anyone as intense and serious as Michael.

"Hold on, now wait son. I don't know what book **YOU'VE** been reading, but in **MY** book, angels are the good guys." Percy said with complete conviction.

I had to agree with him. "Percy has a point, I mean, where in the Bible does it state that angels possess people and kill those they can't? I've never even heard of such a thing."

Michael looked at me and Percy. "Well, the truth I'm afraid is never that simple."

"This is bull shit'" Kyle stated loudly.

"Wait a minute," Jeep interrupted. "How do you know so much about it?"

We all looked at Michael expectantly. "Because until last night I was on their side."

"So your saying that . . ." Jeep started, but Bob cut him off.

"Yea, yea right, and last night I was Santa Clause. I mean, you know this is crazy right. I mean, I don't even believe in God."

"Well that's just fine Bob, he doesn't believe in you either." He looked at us with a sad expression. "He doesn't believe in any of this anymore."

"Wait," I said, cutting them all off and gaining the center of attention. "The only Michael I have ever heard of that had any significance what so ever was Michael the arch . . . "

Michael looked me strait in the eye, and I gasp. I couldn't be! There was no way this guy was the Archangel Michael.

Bu the look in his eyes told me a whole different story.

I put my hand up to my mouth to cover the fact that I couldn't close it. "Oh wow."

Yea, oh wow, that was all I could say. I was in the presence of one of the most celebrated angels in biblical history, and all I could muster was oh wow.

_Not to mention_, a little voice in my head whispered, that _he seems to know you, very intimately. _

"Oh come on you guys, what are we even talking about here!" Bob brought me back into reality. "Angels and possessed people. It's not real!" Bob just couldn't wrap his head around reality. To be honest, I don't think most of us could.

"Have you taken a look outside, Bob?" Percy said sharply. "Those people aren't exactly our **REGULAR CUSTOMERS**!"

I had gone to stand over by Jeep and Charlie, keeping an eye on the pregnant girl. I mean, if this was too much for me to process, I could only imagine what she must be going through.

"What, so are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked, her big eyes looking up at Michael with hope.

Michael looked back at her, and with a deep breath said. "No, not you, them."

Michael pointed over to Charlie . . . and me.

"What, why me?" Charlie asked incredulously. I could only stare at Michael.

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving."

All eyes were on Charlie now.

She began to chuckle, looking a Michael like he was crazy. When Michael didn't share in the joke, Charlie became frightened.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, this can't be happening to me, I'm mean I'm a nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car!"

But all of Charlie's excuses meant nothing to Michael, and they sure as hell weren't going to get him to change his mind.

"None of that matters now," he stated, loading yet another gun with a full magazine. "Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"Oh." Charlie said quietly, and then leaned on Jeep for a little comfort.

"Well, what does she have to do with all this?" Sandra said bitterly, pointing at me.

No all eyes were on me.

"I would rather discuss that with Auro . . . Nightlynn privately."

"What were you going to call me?" I looked sharply over at Michael and walked over to him.

Michael just looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to agree with his reasoning, but I was done with this. I wanted to know what I had to do with this, and how Michael seemed to know me.

"Nightlynn, I really think we should discuss this in private." Michael tried to get me to agree with him, but I was done.

"No," I said loudly, which was highly unlike me, I didn't yell much. "No, if you can't tell me in front of all these people, then you can just forget it. Now, what were you going to call me!"

Michael looked down and closed his eyes. "Aurora."

My blood ran cold. "Aurora?"I asked, my voice shaking.

He looked at me and nodded.

Charlie was also looking at me. "Isn't that what one of those things called you, the one that grabbed me?"

Michael looked sharply at me and I nodded. "Yea, it did call me that. Why?" I looked at Michael and pleaded with him with my eyes and voice. "Why would you and that thing out there call me that? I have never even heard of that name." Panic started to set in, and I started to ramble. "And how do you know me? Why does it feel as if I have known you all my life, that you and I are more than just acquaintances, or even friends?"

"You have to understand," Michael began. "I thought you were gone, and when I saw you in here, everything, all the feelings I suppressed, all the memories I tried to forget, came back to me and I lost control around you."

I just looked at him dumbfounded.

Michael took a deep breath and began, his eyes never leaving my face.

"When God created the angels, he gave some of them special jobs. I myself was the general of His army. But He continued to control many things of the cosmos."

Everyone was riveted by his voice. It seemed as if we were all there, watching this being witnessed firsthand.

"One day, God decided he wanted to be able to focus more on his holy creation, man. So, he created one last angel. She was to be the Angel of the Dawn. As long as she lived, the cosmic cycle would continue on as it was supposed to. The sun would set and rise, seasons come and go, the moon wax and wane. And all she had to do was live. He gave her the name Aurora."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and I felt extremely dizzy. Michael reached out to steady me, and then lead me over to a chair, gently guiding to me sit down.

He held my hands, tracing circles on the outside of them in a soothing manner. "Breath." He said gently.

I took a few deep breaths, and then looked at our hands, my small, dainty ones engulfed in hid large, rough ones.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm ok, keep going."

Michael continued to hold my hand, and continued with his story.

"One day, the hounds of hell attacked the gates of heaven. I lead the army against them, and we were victorious in defending our home. But what we hadn't realized is one of the demons had gotten past us. That demon attacked Aurora, and nearly killed her. That was the second of what your paleontologist called the great extinction"

"The death of the dinosaurs?" Kyle asked his tone unbelieving.

Michael nodded his affirmation. "Remember, Aurora controlled the cosmic cycle with her life. When she almost died, so did the world."

Everyone nodded.

"When Aurora was better, and the cycle was back to normal, God assigned someone to be her bodyguard, someone to stay with her at all times, to never let her out of their sight."

He paused and took in a breath. "I was that bodyguard."

I couldn't help but be amazed at Michael. He was a general of Gods army, but on top of that, he had the monumental task of keeping the one being safe that, with her death, could end all we know.

"Aurora and I became close friends, we shared everything with each other, and there was never a secret between us. But one day I found myself feeling differently towards her, my feelings had become more romantic. And I could tell she was feeling the same way."

"Scared, I went and talked to the Father. I didn't know where these feelings were coming from, what they meant, if they were wrong."

I squeezed Michael's hands, and to my surprise and joy, he squeezed them back.

"But the Father was overjoyed when I told him. He was hoping that the two of us would develop feeling for one another. He announced to all the Heavens that we were to be joined in marriage one the first day of summer."

"But two days before our marriage, another attack was made. I had aurora stay with some of my best warriors. I was not going to let her get hurt again."

I could hear his voice crack a little, the hurt in his voice almost too much to bear.

"When the battle was over, I went to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. The soldiers' were found unconscious, and they couldn't tell me what had happened to the woman I loved."

"We searched the whole day, and when it came time for the sun to set, we all stood with baited breath. When nothing happened, we all knew that she was alive, and the search continued."

"We searched for months, each day hoping that the sun and moon would continue in their cycles, giving me the knowledge that Aurora was still alive, giving me the hope that she would be found."

He stood up and pulled me with him, never once taking his eyes off of me, never letting my hands go.

"Today, I finally found her."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! What do you think, cool little twist, huh! Just wanted to add that Night (aka Aurora) and Michaels relationship is lightly based off of Katy Perry's song Extraterrestrial. If you haven't heard it, go and listen, awesome song!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added the story to their favorite! It is much appreciated!**

**PS, I dont own Legion**

My eyes could have popped out of my head at his admission.

"What?" I said as I pulled my hands out of his and backed away from him slowly.

"You are Aurora, the Angel of the Dawn. I would know you anywhere, and I know that deep down inside of you, you know it to."Michael was beginning to sound frustrated.

"No. no no no no no. You have the wrong person, there is no way **I** am an angel! I can't even remember my own life before the age of 10!"

Everyone was looking at me at this point, either with sympathy, or suspicion.

"Oh, so do you want to hear my sob story?" I yelled. I was really acting out of character tonight, but hey, I think I deserve it.

"When I was 10, I was found in a canyon, bloodied and bruised, no indication of family anywhere in the surrounding areas. I was unconscious for 2 weeks. When I came to, I couldn't even remember my own name, never mind how I ended up at the bottom of a 60 foot ravine. I was sent to a foster home the next week."

Everyone was really staring at me now, Charlie and Audrey with a little bit of fear and sorrow, but that wasn't going to stop me, I was on a role.

"I was lucky, the family ended up adopting me. I had great friends, high school was a blast, and I even knew what I wanted to be when I got older. That was until a few days before my 19th birthday, when my adopted parents were killed in a car crash. I was once again on my own." I could feel the tears running down my face.

Michael took a step forward, but I held up my hands and shook my head. "Michael, I want to believe you. I want to believe that there were people who cared about me enough to look for me for years, that I had an amazing fiancé who never gave up and continued to love me. I **want** to believe that, but life has taught me the only thing you can believe in and trust is yourself, and that's what I'm doing right now."

With that I turned around, grabbed a few of the guns, and headed up to the roof.

* * *

><p>I cried for what seemed like forever. I felt so lost, so hopeless.<p>

_Why do you feel like this?_

That damn voice was back.

_Why would you do that to someone who obviously cares about you?_

Because I don't know him!

_Yes you do._

No I don't

_Yes, you do . . . _

A memory flashed into my mind.

When I was younger, right after they found me, the doctor gave me a journal. A "dream journal" she had called it. She had told me to write down all my dreams, because they could hold clues to my life before the accident.

I flashed back to one particular dream, a dream of a man with steel blue eyes, strong jaw, lean, muscled body. He was laughing, his whole body shaking with mirth at some joke, his steel grey wings moving with is body.

_Wings_

I gasp; I started to remember more dreams, some that I felt as if I were flying, so real that I would fall out of the bed. Working in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Walking with two girls, laughing and joking like we had known each other for years. Yet the one detail I never noticed was the wings.

They all had wings.

Then I remembered something I had overheard the doctor talking to my adoptive parents about at one visit . . .

_**Are they going to scar?**_ My adoptive mother

_**Most likely, but she will never see them, neither will most people**_. The doc.

_**But what could have caused them?**_ Daddy, always wanting to know how and why.

_**They most likely happened when her back hit a sharp rock, it's nothing to worry about, and the wounds are healing nicely.**_

Wounds. Two identical wounds right in between my shoulder blades

Right were **my wings** would have been if I had some.

I was starting to get a massive headache. Thankfully it seemed I was all cried out, now I just felt exhausted.

I heard a sound behind me, and I turned around quickly, guns up and ready to shoot.

But it was just Bob.

Bob and Michael.

"Oh," I said wiping my face with the back of my hand and putting the guns down. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize . . . "

"You're alright." Bob said, coming over and took over the watch spot I was in.

Once he was comfortable, I looked up at Michael. "Hey Bob, do you think Michael and I could have a few minutes to ourselves, please?"

"Sure thing, promise I won't listen in." He raised his beer towards us.

I turned and started to lead Michael to the other side of the roof, when Bob spoke up once again.

"But I'm watching you mister. It aint right for a man to make a woman cry, so don't do it again."

I turned around and gave Bob a big hug, laughing just a little."Thanks Bob, you're a really great person, you know that?"

"Yea, well, don't go telling everyone, I got a reputation to uphold around here." He said, embarrassment lacing his voice.

"It will be our little secret."

With that, Michael and I headed over to the other side.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I should not have acted that way." I began, but Michael put up his hands and effectively silenced my apology.

"There is no need to apologize Nightlynn. I should have been a little more persuasive in getting you alone to discuss the situation. It was my fault. I wanted to introduce you to the idea gradually, not all at once. I am truly sorry."

I just started at Michael for a few seconds, and then burst into laughter.

Michael looked at me like I had just lost my mind.

When I had calmed down a bit, I looked up and smiled at Michael. "I'm sorry, I just never imagined that one day I would be on the roof of a diner in the middle of the Mojave desert, fighting for my life and that of the entire human race, listening to the Archangel Michael apologize to **me** for **my** behavior." I let out one more little chuckle. "I mean, come on, it's a little funny."

I could see a small smile begin to form on Michaels face, but he quickly wiped it from his face. I frowned and walked over to him. Michael stayed absolutely still as I came face to face with him. I reached up and touched the corners of his mouth with my fingertips.

"You don't smile much do you?" I asked him. He just continued to look at me.

"I'm sorry, you just seemed a lot happier in my dreams."

That got his attention. He grabbed me around the waist and brought me as close as he could to him. The top of my head barely came up to his chin.

"What did you say?"

I looked up at him and grinned a little." In my dreams, you were laughing at something. I mean, you were laughing with your whole body, wings and all."

He continued to look at me, astonishment in his eyes. "You remember?"

I laid my ear to his chest. His heartbeat was, strong, steady, just like him. "After the police found me, and I came out of the coma, a psychiatrist gave me a dream journal; to write all my dreams down in. she was hoping my dreams would hold clues to my past. The very first dream I can remember, was of you laughing. Then I remember talking to two young women, and working in the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. But it wasn't until just a minute ago that I remembered the wings. Everyone in my dreams had wings."

Michael cupped my face in his large hands and looked at me. "Do you believe what I told you is the truth? That you are in fact, my Aurora?"

I placed my hands on top of his. "I think I am starting to believe it. Give me some time to adjust, think things over, and get use to the idea. Until then, let's just take things slow, ok?"

Michael smiled an actual, genuine smile. He leaned down and placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips. Not one meant to arouse, but one meant to linger on your lips and make you wish for more.

"Slow enough for you?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"I can work with that." I said, felling just a bit light headed.

He leaned down again, but before our lips met, we heard screaming coming from below.

"What is going on down there?" I backed out of Michaels arms, and went over to the ledge of the roof. Looking down to the lower roof level, what I saw made my heart stop and my blood run cold.

Howard was tied to an upside down cross, screaming for help. But that wasn't the worst part. He was covered in pulsating boils, each looking to be filled with some kind of greenish yellow fluid.

I heard some more screaming, and the sound of things being tossed around. Suddenly, the door to the roof flew open, and out scrambled Sandra, arms outreached to her husband.

"Sandra, no!" I screamed, but she was far beyond listening. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy run out after, grabbing her around the waist. Howard let out a pain filled scream, and then exploded in a shower of the nasty liquid.

Percy had turned Sandra around, and bore the brunt of the blast on his back. I muffled a scream with my hands as I saw his back begin to disintegrate, leaving nothing but bone.

"Percy" I screamed, I turned to run down to the storage room, but instead ran into a large, muscular chest, arms encircling me, stopping me from going any further.

"There is nothing you can do for him now." Michael said gently, running his large hand through my hair. The tears I had thought were gone earlier came back with a vengeance, and I cried for my lost friend, I cried for his sacrifice, but mostly, I cried for all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thank you for the reviews and all the readers who added me or my story to their updates and favorites! I really feel loved! Special thanks to ****dangerouslywrong**** and ****Midaria ****for all your reviews! You two rock!**

**Now I just want to clear a few things up. I stated that Aurora getting hurt was the cause for the extinction of the dinosaurs. That would have to mean that Michael and she would have known each other for millions of years, according to biologist. But, time moves differently in Heaven. One passage in the Bible states that 1000 years to us could be one day to God. So, in fact, Michael and Aurora have really only known each other for 10 years Heaven time (this is my time line, don't over analyze it or try to calculate please.) So, when Aurora fell (Or was pushed?) from Heaven, she was on Earth for 12 years (she is 22 in my story) but to those in Heaven she was gone for maybe a couple of months, if that. And the reason her and Michael seem to be moving fast is because she is starting to remember him, and remember the feelings that were already there, just buried from her amnesia from the fall. So 10 years of love and affection are coming back to her.**

**I hope if any of you had questions concerning that particular part of the story that this bit of info cleared it up. **

**Again, I don't own Legion, that darn wishbone, always breaking its promises, lol. **

I couldn't look at Percy mangled body, so I decided to help Audrey tie up her hysterical mother, per Michaels orders.

"Hey," Audrey said, looking at me. I could see the tears running down her face. "In my mom's purse, she has some prescription bottles; do you think you could look at them and see if one will help her?"

I shook my head. "Sure, let me see what she's got."

Audrey handed me the purse, and I began to dig through it. I found three bottles, one for depression, one for anxiety, and, _ah, here we go _I thought, a sedative.

I handed a pill over to Audrey, along with a glass of water and a straw.

"Umm, ok, mom, if you take one of these you're going to feel better, ok?"

Sandra shook her head and allowed Audrey to place the pill in her mouth, then took a sip of the water to help her swallow the pill.

I got up and patted Audrey on the shoulder, but before I got two steps, Sandra spoke.

"This is all your fault."

I whirled around and looked at Sandra, but she was looking at Audrey when she said that.

"We were only leaving because of you. We sacrificed **EVERYTHING** for you."

Audrey looked astonished, and I felt the same way. "No, you, you wanted to go, you said that you wanted to go . . . "

But Sandra wasn't done "I loved my house," she cried. "I loved my life and you have ruined it. You ruined everything, EVERYTHING!"

"Whoa!" I said coming to stand in front of Audrey, blocking her from her mother. "You loved your life, did you?" I asked her harshly. I showed Sandra the two pill bottles I still held. "So much so that these are just in your purse for looks, right? You should be thankful you have Audrey. I didn't have anyone before my adoptive family. And when they passed away, I was on my own again, no one to talk to , no one to turn to when things got bad, no one to just come and give me a hug and say that they loved me." I got right in Sandra's face "You don't deserve this precious girl you gave birth to you selfish, good for nothing . . . " But before I could finish my rant, Michael came over and pulled me away from her.

"That's enough Aurora." He said quietly. Kyle came over and helped Audrey up, who was just staring at me.

"Hey" Kyle said to her. "Can you help me find a radio station that actually works?"

Audrey nodded her head, still looking at me. I smiled a small smile at her. "Sorry Audrey, but no one should treat their kids that way."

Audrey wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you for that." She said. She let me go and went to help Kyle in his search for a radio station.

I looked up at Michael, who had stayed right by me the whole time. He smiled at me and put his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Well, as much as I dislike seeing you like that, you made me proud standing up for Audrey like that."

I smiled into his chest. "Well, the woman asked for it."

I could feel Michael chuckling, the sound coming from deep in his chest. It was one of the most comforting sounds I had ever heard. "Yes" he agreed. "She certainly did."

He kissed the top of my head and released me. He went to stand by the boarded up windows and looked out between two of the boards. I went and stood next to Audrey, helping her listen for any signs of life out in the world.

While Audrey turned the dial, I played with the antennae. For a while, all we heard was a bunch of static, until . . .

"Wait . . . oh my gosh, you guys I'm hearing something!" Audrey exclaimed excitedly.

"If you can hear my voice, we're getting the first good bits of news since this apocalypse began only 48 hours ago. A militia has formed on the out skirts of Las Vegas and has begun to engage those affected. We are getting unconfirmed reports of militias gathering in Death Valley, Zion, and Red Ridge National Park."

"Red Ridge, that's, only like an hour up the road from here." Charlie said, excitement in her voice.

"Well, does that mean we can leave?" Audrey asked looking at Michael.

"No." Michael said in a tone that left no room for arguments. "We're not going anywhere."

"What?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"I don't know about you white boy but I gotta get outta here." Kyle said, his voice expressing his contempt for Michael.

Michael walked over to the four of us, shaking his head. "No. I don't want to risk being on the move when the baby comes." He looked at Charlie, and then looked at me for support. "It's too dangerous."

"He has a point, Charlie. Its better if we stay here until the baby is born, then move out. At least we can protect you better here." I turned and looked at her. She looked at me and then down at her swollen stomach. When she looked up, she had a panicked look in her eyes, and she walked quickly around the corner and into the back.

"Too dangerous, what do you mean to dangerous?" Kyle said.

"We need to be somewhere we have at least some supplies, hot water, towels, things like that, so we can deliver the baby at least somewhat safely." I said to Kyle, but still looking at the direction Charlie went in.

Throughout the conversation, the man on the radio had continued his one sided conversation. "May God give us the strength to survive, and have mercy for all those who are already lost."

I looked up and saw jeep walk in. I got up off my stool and walked over to him. "Hey," I said. "Charlie looked pretty upset. She went into one of the back rooms. You think you could go cheer her up, or at least find out why she is upset?" Jeep looked at me and nodded his head, walking towards the back to find Charlie.

"Kyle, Audrey, it's time for patrol change, why don't the three of us go on up." I said, looking over at the young man and teenager. They both nodded and head around towards the roof hatch.

I turned to follow them, but Michael's voice stopped me. "Be careful." I turned around to tell him we would, but came face to face with his strong muscular chest.

He placed two fingers under my chin and tilted it till I could see into his crystal blue eyes. "I know that it is so soon after us "meeting", but I love you Aurora, I have for the past 12 years of your human existence, even when I thought I would never find you, never see you again. I never stopped loving you, and no matter what happens in the next few days, I need you to know that I never will." He leaned down and placed a hard, passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, opening my mouth and letting him explore with his tongue.

The sound of a clearing throat caused us to break apart, but I didn't look over to see who it was. I just stared into those blue eyes.

"We need to go up." Audrey said. I could hear the smile in her voice. _Great, I'm in for some teasing tonight_, I thought.

"I'll be up in a sec." I told her. To Michael I said "I love you too, Michael. Every minute I spend just in your presence, more and more of my memories come back to me, more feelings make themselves known. Every time I look at you, all I feel is love and happiness. I haven't always trusted my feelings, but these are so strong they can't be ignored." I leaned in and gave him one last kiss before stepping out of his embrace and walking toward the roof hatch. Before I got there, I looked over my shoulder.

"I think the name Aurora is starting to grow on me too." I smiled at him, waved goodbye, and headed up to the roof, leaving him with a stunned but happy look on his face.

After a few minutes of kissing noises and listening to the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song, I finally headed over to the other side of the roof, and let Kyle give Audrey a little lesson in gun handling.

I was beginning to think about what would happen to us once the baby was born. Where would we go, what would we do? Would we travel around, or settle in one place? And what would happen to all those who were possessed, would they turn back to normal, stay possessed, die? I really needed to talk to Michael about all of this.

I turned around and started to walk back towards Audrey and Kyle, who appeared to be in a deep conversation with each other, their heads close together. But before I could get half way there, the letters on the roof came to life, and I could hear the jukebox playing down stairs in the dining area. The electricity had come back on.

I looked up at Kyle and Audrey, who in turned had looked up at me. I hurried over to them and we looked around.

"Is it over?" Audrey asked, her voiced filled with relief and hope.

The three of us looked out over the landscape, our eyes searching for something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw headlight heading over to the diner, coming in fast.

"Look." I said, pointing towards the oncoming vehicle. Kyle and Audrey came to stand next to me, the three of us looking at the car, our guns aimed and ready for whatever was to come.

"You better get downstairs." Kyle said to Audrey

"No, I can handle it." Audrey argued with him

"Go downstairs!" he said a little more assertively.

She looked at him and said with a little attitude "No, I can handle it."

Kyle looked over at me for support, but I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back towards the van that was pulling up to the gas pumps.

"Take this just in case." Kyle told Audrey, handing her a pistol. We all aimed at the van, ready to pull the trigger on a moment's notice.

The driver's side of the van opened, and an older man jumped out. He looked in the van and held his hands up, as if signaling to someone inside. Through the window we could see a little red haired boy, looking terrified as he watched his dad. He then ran around to the side of the van and started to pump gas.

"Wait a minute . . . "Kyle said

"Kyle, are they . . .?" Audrey asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Normal?" I finished her question.

I heard screeching tires coming from the right, and Audrey ran over and looked.

"Guys!" She yelled at us, getting our attention.

We looked around. Vehicles were coming in from both sides, heading straight for the van.

"It a trap!" I yelled. "They saw them coming and turned the lights on!"

"Get back in your car!" Kyle started to yell at the man. "Get back in your car!"

"Kyle they can't hear you!" I said, fear creeping into my voice.

"They're not going to make it!" Audrey cried as she ran back to us.

Kyle took his gun and shot it into the air.

"Get back in your car!" The three of us yelled.

The man pulled the pump from his tank and ran around to the driver's side door. But before he could get there, one of the vehicles hit him at full speed, killing him. The other vehicles surrounded the van. Music poured from the vehicles when the doors opened, and possessed punks jumped out and opened the van, taking the little boy out. Kyle began firing on them, but Audrey and I yelled at him to stop.

"You could hit him." I said to Kyle, making him put his gun down.

They put the little boy on the ground and then started to dance around him. His terrified screams reached the three of us on the roof.

Before Audrey and I could say anything else, Kyle jumped off the roof, and hit the ground running, firing his gun at the possessed.

Kyle effectively took out some of the possessed, reaching the boy and picking him up in his arms. Audrey and I grabbed a hold of one another, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"How is he going to get back up here?" Audrey asked, her voice shaking with fear.

All I could do was shake my head, my attention was totally focused on the scene in front of me.

Kyle had killed a few more of the possessed, but something was wrong. They had formed a loose circle around him and the child, but none of them were moving in for the kill.

"Something isn't right." I whispered to Audrey. She let go of me and moved closer to the edge.

Suddenly Kyle stopped moving, and looked down at the little boy in his arms. The little boy looked up, then lunged at Kyle and bit into his neck, killing him instantly.

"Kyle!"Audrey screamed as she lunged towards the edge.

I couldn't speak, I was so stunned. Kyle was right, it was a trap, but it was a trap set for **us**.

Before I could even process what had just happened, I saw Audrey grab the gun off the roof and disappear over the ledge.

I found my voice then. "Audrey, no!" I screamed and ran towards the ledge, but I was too late, she was already on the ground, running towards Kyle's body and firing the gun at the possessed as they ran towards her.

I felt my heart rate pick up and my breath coming in ragged gulps. I couldn't function, I couldn't think. And I was going to loose Kyle **and** Audrey in less than two minutes if I couldn't think of something.

Audrey had reached the little red haired boy, but when she fired her gun, nothing happened. She had run out of bullets, and she had run out of time.

She looked at the little boy and then ran into the van, slamming the doors and locking them behind her. The possessed swarmed the van, pushing and hitting it with all they had.

I looked down at the diners main door, hoping **someone** would burst through and save Audrey. But no one did.

That's when I made my decision. I grabbed two pistols and stuffed them in my belt, grabbed the automatic rifle I had original taken up on the roof with me, and looked over the edge. With a deep breath, I swung my legs over the edge, and jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, not quite sure yet. Until then, enjoy the next installment of A Different kind of Night!**

**I don't own Legion**

_What the __**HELL**__ was I thinking!_

I hit the ground and rolled to my feet, pulling up the automatic gun and pulling the trigger at the possessed that had noticed me. Most of them went down without a fight, but the sound of the gunshots alerted others to my presence. Many of them turned and looked at me, while the rest continued to harass Audrey who still sat in the van. I could see that the windows were cracked, and large dents littered the outside. I had to get to her soon, or both of us were going to die.

I fired the automatic until I ran out of bullets, throwing it aside, I tried to remember the few things on self defense my adoptive father, who just happen to be a police officer, taught me.

I jammed the heel of my right hand up the nose of one of my attackers, and down he went, blood shooting out of his nose.

_Wow, I can't believe that worked!_

To another attacker I jabbed my fist as hard as a I could into her throat, collapsing her trachea.

One of the possessed grabbed me from behind, and I stepped down as hard as I could on his foot. He let go with a howl of pain, and when I turned around, I punched him as hard as I could, right in the nose.

All this time I was getting closer and closer to Audrey. Two more possessed ran at me, and I pulled the two pistols from my belt, firing at them, effectively taking them out of the picture.

But I was beginning to notice that I was WAY outnumbered. I needed a plan, and I needed one now!

I continued shooting the guns, bringing down a possessed with each bullet, but they didn't last forever. The guns dry fired as I ran out of bullets, I threw them aside, and braced myself to fight hand to hand.

But as the first of the possessed reached me, I heard a gun go off, and he flew back like he had been punched by Hercules.

I whirled around to see Michael, guns blazing, punching, head butting, and kicking some major ass.

He reached me in a manner of seconds, grabbing me roughly and placing himself in front of me. I could tell just by his body language that he was furious with me, but we could deal with that later, once we saved Audrey and got the hell outta there. He had maneuvered us in front of the van, and he had done it in such a way that the possessed surrounding it had not even noticed our arrival.

He grabbed the nozzle of one of the gas tanks and turned it on, letting the gas flow out of the end. He handed it to me and handed me the gun in his hand.

"When I give you the signal, I want you to fire the gun into the gas, and then point it at the van; I'll get the girl out. When she is out of the van, run as fast as you can back to the diner, don't look back, do you understand?" He turned his eyes toward me, they had turned a much darker shade of blue, and I knew I was in trouble for risking my life. I shook my head, I wasn't going to anger him further by smarting off to him, now was not the time.

Michael began to walk towards the van, when he was almost to the driver's side door; he looked at me and nodded his head.

I pointed the gas nozzle away from me, pointed the barrel of the gun at the flowing waterfall of gas, and pulled the trigger.

The gas erupted into a huge column of flames. I aimed it at the van and the possessed still beating at it. I could hear their screams as they caught fire, and I watched as they ran away, large balls of moving flames, their screams ear-piercing.

Michael punched through the glass of the door, unlocked it and held his hand out to Audrey. She didn't hesitate, grabbing his hand and jumping out of the van that was now a burning inferno.

As soon as I saw she was out, I dropped the nozzle and took off running towards the diner. I could hear Michael yelling at Audrey to hurry, and this just made me push myself even harder.

Just as we reached the door, the van behind us exploded, the force of the blast hurtling us through the door.

I felt as if my jacket was on fire, and I sat up and began to strip it off of me. I felt hands helped me get it off, and toss it to the side. Michael pulled me up and began to inspect every inch of me, making sure I was unharmed. Once he was sure I was ok, he turned and looked over at Audrey.

With tears streaming down her face, she looked at him, and said timidly "Thank you Michael and Nightlynn, I owe you."

Michael gave her a hard stare, and then curtly nodded his head at her. "Two people need to be on the roof. I need to speak to Nightlynn_**, alone**_."

He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the back of the diner. Once we found an empty room away from everyone, he slammed the door. Running his hands through his hair, he turned and looked at me, but there wasn't anger in his eyes anymore. But what I saw was an emotion I never thought, and never wanted to see again, in them.

Fear.

After a few more moment of intense staring, I finally broke the silence.

"Michael, I . . . "

"What were you **thinking**?"

I was so startled by the tone in his voice I think I jumped 5 feet in the air.

"You could have been **killed**! You **would** have been killed if I hadn't been there! I told you, practically begged you, to stay safe, to not do anything stupid, and at the first opportunity, you jump off a two story roof and proceed to take on an entire army of possessed people all on your own! Do you have any idea what I was feeling when I saw you fall to the ground and engage them! I just found you Aurora; I won't survive if I lose you again." His voice was so filled with anguish by the end of his rant that I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes.

"Look, Michael, I didn't do it on purpose, ok. I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it because Audrey is just a kid, and she didn't deserve to die like that, not after everything that she has been through. And anyways, if this baby is supposed to lead the human race out of darkness, then he is going to need people to lead, right? Can't very well do it if everyone's dead." During my speech, Michael had turned his back to me. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his back, hoping to comfort him. I didn't expect him to tense at my touch, and this brought even more tears to my eyes.

I pulled my hand back and stormed out of the room. I walked past Jeep and his father, who both turned to look at me. I just nodded my head at them and kept going. I came up to Audrey, who was sitting at a booth staring into nothing.

"Hey, are you ok, do I need to look at any burns or anything?"

Audrey turned to look at me and smiled a small, sad smile. "No I'm ok. But how are you, did I get you in trouble?"

I just had to giggle at her worried look. "No hun, he'll get over whatever crawled up his butt and died. Michael needs to understand that we girls aren't fragile little flowers, and we can defend ourselves and those that we care about just fine without them. I'll be fine, don't you worry about me."

Suddenly a sharp pain hit me on my right side, and I buckled over in shock. Grabbing my right side, I felt blood seeping from a gaping wound. I twisted around to find the cause and then stumbled back in fear. Audrey screamed behind me, and I got up as best I could and put myself in front of her, blocking her from the possessed little boy who had somehow found his way inside the diner, holding a large butcher knife that was at the moment covered with my blood.

"You're gonna die now." He said in an oddly deep voice, and then ran at me swinging the knife back and forth in front of him. Before he could reach Audrey and me, Jeep came and knocked him back with a chair. He flew in to a corner, and that's when the lights went out again.

"Everyone stay still." Michael's voice rang out in the darkness. We all stayed perfectly still, straining to hear any sound in the darkness that would alert us to the whereabouts of the creepy little boy.

A shuffling sound to left by Charlie alerted me. "Charlie, look out!" I cried. She narrowly missed her belly being sliced open by the knife that came swinging down at her.

"It's ok; I just want to play with the baby." He came slashing at her, and Charlie fell backward, screaming as she backed away from the sharp knife.

But the little boy didn't get far. Michael came up behind him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him up in the air. Jeep pointed the gun he had in his hand and opened fire.

No one had a chance to look for the body, because at that moment Charlie let out a pained scream, and clutched at her belly. "It's time." She hissed.

Michael looked over at me, a torn look in his eye. He wanted to check on me, and yet the messiah and his mother needed him as well.

"Help Charlie." I told him through gritted teeth. "I'll take care of myself. Audrey, go help Michael." Audrey looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't worry; he knows what to do, just follow his instructions. Jeep, I need you to help me out please." Audrey got up from behind me and went to Michael; Jeep came over and knelt beside me. "Is it bad?" he asked, concern laced his voice. He kept looking between Charlie and me.

"She will be fine Jeep; Michael will take care of her. Now, I need you to get the first aid kit. You're going to have to stitch me up so I can go help, ok?"

Jeep paled a bit, but like the trooper he was he nodded his head and went to gather the first aid kit. I could hear Charlie screaming from the pain, and I wished I could take some of it for her. Michael had Audrey in between Charlie's legs, while he had her rested up against his chest, holding her hands.. The poor girl looked scared, but determined to do the right thing.

Jeep came back and opened the first aid kit. I peeled of my shirt, leaving the black tank top I had on, just pulling it up so I could see the cut. It didn't look bad, I as I looked at it, it didn't seem as if I would need the stitches after all.

"Ok Jeep, we need to clean it out with the alcohol so I can get a better look at it." Jeep poured the alcohol on my side, and my breath came out as a hiss. When the stinging stopped, I looked at the wound. It wasn't too deep, as I had earlier thought, so I wouldn't need stitches.

"Ok Jeep, just hand me some gauze and that extra long wrap." I took the supplies from him. "Ok, hold the gauze right here," I placed a few pieces of it over the wound and he placed his hand over it. "Now, hold the end of this tape over it too." I then began to wrap the tape around my midsection, tightly wrapping it so it wouldn't fall off while I was moving around. Once I had enough wrapped around me, I tied the end as tight as I could, then I pulled my shirt down around it.

"Thanks Jeep. Help me up so I can feel if it is on good enough." Jeep gently took my arm, and together I slowly stood up. The cut burned a little, but as I stretched a little more, the burning went away.

I looked a Jeep and smiled. "Good as new. You sure are handy in a rough situation you know that?" Jeep blushed and smiled at me, then looked over at Charlie, who was sweating and panting at the moment.

"Hey, you and your dad go on the roof, make sure no one gets close enough to even spit on this building, ok? That is the best thing you can do for her right now."

Jeep nodded and went to his dad. After a few words, they both grabbed a rifle and headed up toward the roof.

I slowly limped over to Michael, Charlie and Audrey. I knelt down next to Audrey, who moved over and let me have her spot between Charlie's out spread legs. I looked down and examined Charlie. The head of the baby was beginning to crown, and I felt a thrill of excitement and nervousness inside me. This was the head of the person who would save mankind.

"Audrey, I need you to go and get as many clean towels as you can, and find the biggest pot and fill it with hot water. Also, some scissors and butchers twine. Can you do that?"I looked at her expectantly.

She nodded her head, relief crossing her features. She got up and ran to the kitchen to get the supplies I had asked for.

I looked back at Charlie, her face soaked with sweat and pain etched on every feature.

"Ok Charlie, you're in the home stretch now. I can see the head, so, the next few pushes should do it, ok?"

At that moment, a loud noise, almost like a war horn, sounded outside. Startled, I jumped back, pulling my side a little. I gasp and grabbed my side, but went back to my position between Charlie's legs.

Michael looked like he was going to get up and come to me, but I held out my hand. I took a few deep breaths and the pain ebbed. The horn sounded again, and this time it sounded a lot closer.

"Michael, what the hell is that?" I looked up at him and met his eyes. They held fear and determination in them.

"He's coming."

"Michael who is coming?" I demanded.

He ignored my question and looked at Charlie. "Charlie I need you to push, push like you've never pushed before, ok?"

Charlie shook her head. "I can't!" she cried, exhaustion laced her voice.

"Yes, you can now puuuuuuush!"

Charlie bore down and screamed. I looked down, and the baby's head was almost out. I cradled it in my hands. Audrey ran back with the towels and water. I took one and cleaned the baby's head and face off.

"Charlie, the head is out, one more push and you've got it!"

Determination covered Charlie's face. She took a deep breath and gave this last push her all.

The baby came with a rush of fluid. I caught him in some of the clean towels and began to dry him off. His cry filled the diner, and filled me with a sense of hope.

I was cradling the savior of the human race in my arms.


	10. Just the Beginning

**Hello all my faithful readers! This is going to be the last chapter for "A Different Kind of Night", but fear not, for I have begun on a sequel! Title will be "It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn". And for those of you who like Twilight, I will be writing a Jasper/Bella story as well. So, enjoy this last installment and look for my next one! **

**You guys are awesome, and thanks for reading!**

**Unfortunately, all of my planning and scheming has failed, and I have been unable to acquire Legion. It does not belong to me, and looks like it never will. Bummer.**

I tried to get Charlie to hold her new baby boy. I told her he was perfectly fine, but to my dismay she wouldn't even look at him.

"Give her some time." Michael said gently, placing a hand on the child, awe in his crystal blue eyes.

I nodded my head, and handed the baby over to Audrey. "Here, take him so I can go get cleaned up. Then I will come and do another assessment on him." Audrey tenderly took the baby in her arms and went over to show her mom. I turned to Charlie. "You ok? Any pain or odd feelings?" Charlie shook her head no; her eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks. I patted her knee and stood up slowly. Looking at Michael I said "What is going on Michael, who is coming?" Michael shook his head at me and mouthed _later_. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and took off for the restroom. Michael reached up and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Aurora, I will explain I promise."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled my hand from his, ignoring the tingling sensation I got every time I touched him. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." With that I stormed off. I could feel Michael's eyes on me the whole way, but I didn't turn around. It hurt horribly when he flinched away from my touch earlier, and now, more secrets. I wasn't about to forgive him so easily.

I dug through my bag for the extra set of clothing I always kept with me. I pulled out my purple and grey workout pants, grey tank top and matching jacket. I know it's weird to carry around extra clothes with you, but, being a forensics student, you never know what you are going to run into. Better to be safe than sorry.

I stripped off my blood encrusted shirt and jeans, taking inventory of my body. The cut on my arm stung quite a bit, so I undid the bandage Michael had done. The stitches were still in place, but it looked as if a little infection had set in, the edges around the stitching were red and a little swollen. I looked around the bathroom, but then I remembered the first aid kit was out in the dining area.

I twisted my waist, testing the bandage around the slash in my side. It didn't hurt too badly, and the wrap was still on pretty tight. I looked over the rest of my body, grabbing a rag and wetting it so I could clean off the blood I could see. Once that was done, I put on my pants and tank top.

Opening the door, I looked around. The only person I saw was Michael, and as much as I didn't want to see him at the moment, my arm was really starting to hurt. And the first aid kit was sitting on the table in front of him.

I grabbed my stuff, leaving the ruined clothes in a pile in the corner, and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to Michael, I watched as he filled magazines up with bullets and loaded them back into their respective guns.

I cleared my throat, and he looked over at me, looking me up and down with his piercing blue gaze. I felt myself blush, hoping he couldn't see it. The tank top was short leaving a little of my stomach exposed, and my arms were bare as well. The tank top cut a little low, exposing the top of my breasts. I had always been self conscious of my body, but having Michael check me out was way beyond embarrassing.

"Umm," I said, looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "You think you could clean and rewrap my arm? It's starting to get infected and . . ." he was by my side before I could finish my sentence, holding my arm up so he could inspect the cut.

He cautiously put an arm around my waist, being careful of the cut that was there, and led me to the chair next to the first aid kit. He tenderly took my arm and poured some of the alcohol on to the cut. I held my breath against the pain and squeezed my eyes shut. Michael must have noticed, because I felt him blow cool air on the cut, and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on just a bit.

He put a piece of gauze on the cut and began to wrap it back up. When he was done, he placed my hand back on the table, but didn't let go.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" He said softly. He began tracing circles in the palm of my hand. I wanted to stay angry with him, I wanted to scream and shout and maybe even punch him, but I couldn't. I don't think I would ever be able to stay mad at him for long.

"Yes." I said. Michael sighed and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head towards me, making his blue eyes meet my green ones. "But, I understand that you were worried about me. And that's why you were mad. You just want me to be safe. But you have to understand Michael that I can take care of myself to a certain extent. I don't need to be put in a bubble and protected from everything. I love that you are my knight in shining armor, I really do. But, if I am supposed to be the wife of the greatest warrior in all the Earth and Heaven, then I should at least be able to take out a few bad guys myself, right?"I smiled at him. "Besides, would you rather have a wife that is a scared little flower and stands **behind** you, or a wife that will stand **beside** you and kick some ass?"

Michael grabbed my face and pulled me in for the most intense kiss I have ever experienced. Our tongues danced with each other in a sensual dance, and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him in as close as I could get. His hands wandered down to my hips, his thumbs caressing the bare skin there. I shivered from the contact.

The loud blaring of the war horn made us pull apart, but Michael did not let go. He looked down at me.

"We need to go."

I nodded my agreement and got up from the table. We started to pack up the guns and ammunition, moving around each other like we had done this a hundred times before.

Bob and Jeep walked in, carrying more guns. They came and stood in front of Michael. "What do we do now?" Jeep asked.

"We need to leave. The possessed can't come near the child, but he is sending someone who can. Someone like me." Michael said.

"Like you?" Bob asked his voice full of anger and skepticism.

"Gabriel." That one name sent chills up my spine. "He's come here to do what I wouldn't."

"You were the one who was supposed to kill the baby? That was the order you disobeyed, wasn't it" Jeep said, understanding clear on his face and in his voice.

Shock rocketed through me. What was Jeep talking about?

"Wait, what do you mean?" Charlie had come in and heard the conversation.

"We need to go now."

"No, answer me! What do you mean!" Charlie's voice held so much authority that even Michael looked at her with a little trepidation. But I wasn't going to protect him, because I wanted to know the answer to this question as well.

"The baby, the baby was never meant to be born." He said, walking slowly towards Charlie. I felt my mouth drop open astonishment. "But the child lives. And while he does, there is still hope." He continued, holding his hand up in a gesture of peace.

Charlie looked at Michael, and then turned to Audrey. "Audrey," she said holding out her hands. "The baby."

But before Audrey could give Charlie the baby, Sandra jumped out of her chair faster than I had ever seen anyone move in my life.

In a flash, Michael had a gun in his hand, aimed at Sandra's head, right between the eyes.

Sandra moved back towards the door. "Audrey, come on." She motioned at the teenager with her hands, but all Audrey did was look at her mother with shock.

"What are you doing?" Bob demanded, look at Sandra like she had just lost her mind.

"You heard what he said, they just want the baby. I'm going to give them the baby." Sandra said, as if the answer was obvious.

"You give him back; you give him back to me right now!" Charlie said forcefully, shaking her finger at Sandra.

"Why? You didn't even want him in the first place!" Sandra yelled at Charlie, who looked shocked and upset at Sandra's words.

The war horn sounded again, and behind Sandra, a large and brilliant light began to shine through the cracks in the doors and windows. Gabriel was coming. I inched closer and closer to Michael, who, without even taking his eyes off of Sandra or moving his gun even a millimeter, he grabbed my hand and placed me firmly behind him out of sight.

"Come on Audrey!" Sandra said. When Audrey just shook her head, Sandra continued. "Audrey come with me!"

When Audrey refused a second time, Sandra looked at Michael, pleading in her voice. "It's just one baby." Michael only looked at her with contempt. "It's just one baby."

The door was suddenly ripped from it hinges, and the bright light spilled into the diner. Michael didn't hesitate, and shot Sandra right between the eyes. Charlie and Audrey screamed, and the baby rolled from Sandra's outstretched hands. Michael fired again, and Sandra's body flew out of the diner. Jeep dove for the baby, and caught him before he hit the ground.

A large shaped filled the door frame, and I could hear boots stopping on the ground. A man around 6' 4" entered the diner, looked down and Jeep and spread his massive wings to their full length.

Charlie and I gasp, while Audrey said what had to have been on everyone's mind

"Shit!"

A look of intense hatred crossed the angels face as he swung down a weapon I had never seen before, right a Jeep and the baby.

Jeep saw what was coming and rolled out of the way, cradling the baby as best he could. I ran from behind Michael and grabbed Audrey and Charlie, pushing them towards the back exit. The angel swung again, missing Jeep for a second time as he rolled to his feet and handed the baby to Charlie.

Bob then opened fire on the winged man, but the angel covered himself in his wings and spun, the bullets bouncing off of them as if they were made of metal. Suddenly, one of his wings unfurled and sliced at Bob. Bob went still and gasp, then looked down at his stomach. It had been sliced open by the sharp edges of the wing. He looked up at the angel, who looked back at him. The angel then backhanded bob and threw him across the diner, into the stove, and then onto the ground, where he laid.

"Michael, get them out of here!" I told him and I ran out from behind him and stood in front of the angel.

"Gabriel!" I said in my most demanding voice.

Gabriel looked at me and a look of pure shock crossed his features. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped a little.

From the corner of my eye I saw Michael pushing Jeep and the girls out of the diner_. Good_, I thought, _maybe we can give them a bit of a head start_.

"Little sister?"A deep and slightly accented voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked back at Gabriel, and nodded my head.

"Yea, it's me. Why are you doing this Gabriel? This is not how I remember you." I cautiously took a few steps forward. "You used to be so full of life, with an easy smile, and a quick laugh. What happened to you while I was gone?" I had reached Gabriel, and I reached up with one hand to touch his handsome face.

Gabriel had tears in his eyes as he reached up and covered my hand in his much larger one. "I missed you Aurora. We all did. But I am here on orders, and I **will** obey." He pulled my hand down from his face and pushed me away from him. I stumbled back, but Michael caught me. "I am not here for you sister, but for our brother. He must pay for his disobedience. You have a choice. You can either come with me, or you can side with the traitor. You must decide now."

I looked at Gabriel like he had gone mad. But I knew from the moment I found out my real identity who I would choose. Who I would **always** choose.

"I choose Michael. I choose my husband, and I always will, Gabriel." Gabriel looked so sad at my decision.

"Then I must take you to face judgment." Gabriel said in a monotone voice.

Michael turned me around to face him. "They are waiting in the police car for you, go. I will stay here and buy you as much time as I can."

I looked at Michael like he had just grown two heads. "WHAT! I am not going to leave you Michael! He will kill you! I can't let you die, not after we just found each other!"

Michael pulled me into his arms. He leaned down toward my ear and whispered so Gabriel could not hear. "You have to understand Aurora, Gabriel cannot kill you. While you are with Charlie and the baby, he cannot kill them. You are the best person to be with them, not me. I have accepted my fate, now you must accept ours and yours as well."

I pulled away from him and kissed him with everything I had. I poured all of my love for him into that kiss, into what was sure to be our last kiss.

Michael broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "I Love You."

I felt the tears fall from my eyes. "I Love You more." Without even looking at Gabriel, I ran out the front door. The possessed made a path for me, not one trying to attack me. I saw the police cruiser waiting. I opened the door, jumped in and slammed the door behind me.

"Drive!" the command came out as a sob. I couldn't help myself; I curled into a ball in the back seat and cried so hard I thought my eyeballs were going to fall out. Someone put my head in their lap and ran their fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. When I was calm enough, I sat up and looked at the person in the seat next to me.

"Thank you Audrey." I said.

She just shook her head, a sad look in her eyes.

We drove a few miles in silence when a sharp, stabbing pain shot strait through my heart. I cried out and grabbed my chest. I couldn't breathe, and my vision was starting to fade. As soon as it hit me, it was over, and fresh tears came again.

Jeep, Audrey and Charlie were all looking at me with concern in their eyes and faces.

"He's gone." I cried. "Michael's gone."

I saw tears fall from Charlie and Audrey eyes, and Jeep bowed his head, almost in defeat. I didn't sob, I just let the tears fall from my eyes.

We sat like that for a few minute, when Charlie suddenly exclaimed "Jeep you arm!"

We all looked at Jeep. That tattoos that has covered Michael were now inscribing themselves into Jeeps skin.

"The instructions." Jeep said in awe.

I smiled a small sad smile. _Thank you Michael_. I sent up my silent prayer to him, wherever he was.

A sign came up on the side of the road. Welcome to Red Ridge National Park.

"Ok, we need to figure out our weapons situation. Hopefully Michael didn't take everything out of the car."Jeep took charge, and we all began to search the car for any kind of weapon.

"I found a flare gun and a couple of flares . . ."

A large crash above us sent the car reeling into the other lane, shattering the back window. Gabriel had found us.

He began to pound the roof of the car, ripping the lights of the top. Jeep shot through the roof with the pistol he had, hitting Gabriel and sending him off of the roof and onto the trunk of the car.

Audrey and I turned around to see a very angry Gabriel looking at us.

"Jeep!" We both yelled.

"Duck!" He screamed and pointed the gun at Gabriel, firing of a few shots.

"The flare gun!" he cried. Audrey grabbed the flare gun and aimed at Gabriel, but before just as she was shooting, Gabriel hit the gun and the flare went off in the car, ricocheting through the car. But luck was with us, and the flare bounced and hit Gabriel strait in the face, almost knocking him from the car.

Almost.

He climbed back up, and this time actually got in the car. Audrey and I tried to stop him, but he punched Audrey and knocked her into me, which in turn made me hit my head on the door; dazing me enough I saw stars in front of my eyes.

Gabriel climbed over us, and began to struggle with jeep, as well as trying to get to Charlie and the baby.

I started to come to, and when I saw that Gabriel almost had Charlie, I reacted. Turning around, I snapped the seatbelt on Audrey, then jumped on Gabriel's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up and saw that we were going well over a hundred miles an hour, and an idea came to my mind.

"Jeep hit the brakes!" I yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes telling me I was crazy.

"Jeep trust me, do it!" I yelled at him. I saw the determination in his eyes. He slammed his foot on the brake, and sent me and Gabriel through the windshield.

"No!" Gabriel cried, and he flipped me around and shielded my body with his, wrapping his wings around the both of us.

We hit the ground hard, and even though Gabriel tried his best to shield me from the impact, I still felt it. We rolled on the ground for what seemed like forever. When we slowed down enough, Gabriel released me, and I continued to roll a few feet from him. I finally stopped on my stomach. The cut in my side screamed at me, and I felt battered and bruised, but other than that, I was very much alive.

Gabriel and I got to our feet at the same time, and our eyes meet.

"Why would you do such a thing? You know that with your death comes the death of the entire world!" he yelled at me, anger in his eyes.

I just continued to stare at him. Realization hit him, and he looked at me like I was the craziest person he had ever laid eyes on.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew I would protect you, that I wouldn't let you die."

I smiled a big smile at him. "Bingo, big brother. You know, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

To those of you out there who think I'm crazy, I'm not. Yes, I was trying to pick a fight with him. You have to understand. The more he argued with me, the more time that gave Jeep and the girls, if they were still alive, to get to the safety of the facility in the park.

"You know Gabriel. You make an excellent point. Why don't you just kill me? Then you would be able to get rid of the whole human race in one motion. Isn't that what the Father wants to do? Wipe us off the face of the planet?" I spread my arms out from my body, like they were wings. "Well, here's your chance to do it for Him, Gabriel. Go above and beyond your call, _big brother_." I spat the last two words out at him. "Because I know you don't have a problem killing your siblings, why would you hesitate to kill me?" Tears were running hot down my cheeks by now. Gabriel looked at me, confusion and bewilderment dominant on his face. But I wasn't done with him yet. He had killed my best friend, my confidant, my future husband. I wanted him to feel everything that I was. I wanted him to feel guilty for what he had done.

I continued to stand there, arms outstretched, waiting for him to strike. Gabriel had looked down at the ground at some point in my speech, and when he looked up at me, I was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"I did not want to kill him Aurora. Those were my orders. I am and Angel of God and I obey his orders. Please, do not make this harder on me than it already is." I could hear the begging in his voice.

"Any harder on **YOU**! You killed my **HUSBAND**! You murdered the one person who meant more to me than anything else besides our Father! You know what Gabriel, you are a dog." I walked up to him, and stood just a foot from him. "You're a lap dog that would do anything to get a treat from his master, including licking His ass!"

That sent Gabriel over the edge.

"How **DARE** you!" He raised up his hand to backhand me, but before his hand even moved an inch, a bright beam of light struck down between the two of us, and out of that beam a figure emerged.

"You would **dare **to even think about hitting the Angel of the Dawn, my future wife, Gabriel?"

My hands flew up to my mouth and my eyes just about popped out of my head. I knew that voice.

Michael strode up to Gabriel and stared down at him; anger the dominant emotion in his posture.

Gabriel took a step back and stared at Michael, and his reinstated wings, in amazement.

"This can't be! You disobeyed Him!" disbelief colored his words.

"You gave Him what he asked for." Michael said. Gabriel looked at him like he was about to cry. "I gave Him what he needed."

Gabriel looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He bowed his head, but when he looked up, I could see the anger in his eyes. Anger and jealousy towards his older brother. I saw him reach down toward his ankle, and there I saw a flash of metal.

But before I could even open my mouth to warn Michael, he had his sword drawn and at Gabriel's throat.

"I wouldn't do that, brother." Michael warned. I could see the calculation in Gabriel's eyes, and I had to do something before one of them ended up hurting the other.

I went towards Michael slowly, and put a hand on the arm that held the sword. "That's enough guys. It's over. Please, no more." I begged, looking at both of them.

Michael was the first to back down. He pulled his sword form Gabriel's throat and sheathed it.

Gabriel stood a little straighter and looked at Michael and me. "I would not have shown you such mercy."

"I know." Michael said, looking at me. "That's why you failed Him."

I wished I had a camera at that moment. The stunned look on Gabriel's face was priceless.

He looked at me one last time. "I am truly glad you are alive baby sister." And with a flap of his powerful wings, he took off into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds.

Once he was out of sight, I turned and looked at Michael. He looked younger, much less stressed. And his wings were the most magnificent things I had ever seen.

Michael in turn looked at me. He seemed to be assessing whether or not I was injured. I decided to ease his mind.

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught me effortlessly and spun me around. Then his lips were on mine, his tongue probing, and I gladly opened my mouth and allowed him entrance.

We kissed for an eternity, our hands roaming over each other, make sure the other was uninjured, and also for the sheer pleasure of it. Finally, Michael broke our kiss, but he didn't release me.

"That was a foolish thing you did, egging on Gabriel. He would have killed you." Michael said, looking at me as if he were admonishing a child.

"I know," I said. "But come on, did you see his face? It was classic!"Michael laughed, really laughed. And I was right there with him.

Once we had calmed down. Michaels face became serious.

"You have to leave, don't you?" I could feel the tears start to gather in my eyes.

"Yes," he said tenderly. He brushed a tear that had fallen from my eye. "But, Father has a gift for you." I looked at Michael with hope.

"Father understands that you did not fall under your own free will. He is willing to let you choose your path. In three years, on your 25th birthday, I will return to you. Then you will make your decision. Either you can stay a human, and live out you life on Earth, or you can rejoin me and your brothers in Heaven, resuming your place as the Angel of the Dawn. It is your decision alone, Aurora. You must understand, if you choose the human your life, you will never see me again. And when you die and come back home, you will not be the Angel of the Dawn. If you choose to come back with me, you will not be allowed on Earth for a few years, no contact with those you have come to love, to call family. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. Three years seemed like a long time, but it was what Father was offering me. I would be a fool not to make the most of it.

I looked up at Michael and smiled. "I guess I will see you in three years then."

Michael smiled at me, leaned down and gave me one last kiss. "Three years." He agreed when we broke apart. I pulled away from him, feeling cold and alone, but I knew the feeling wouldn't last forever.

"Aurora, one more thing." Michael reached around his neck and unclasped a necklace. He took my hand and placed it in my palm. It was silver, the chain plain, and had a lone angel wing, a key, and a lock shaped like a heart. On the back of the angel wing was a carved symbol, one I was not familiar with.

"What does this say?" I asked him, awed at the precious and personal gift her had given me.

"It is my name in our language. You are the only being to hold the key to my heart, Aurora. This is to help you remember that." He cupped my face in his hands. "I love you, sweet angel." He gave me one last fleeting kiss, then pushed off and took flight into the sky.

Before he disappeared from my sight, I whispered "I love you too."

I looked down at the beautiful necklace, the placed it around my neck. I swore then and there that I would never take it off.

Once I had the necklace in place, I looked around me. Worry began to creep into my mind. I had no idea where I was, or if any of the others had survived the crash.

Just when I was about to break down, I heard something in the distance.

"Nightlynn! Where are you!" it was Charlie. I looked to my left, and I could see her, jeep and Audrey. They were alive!

"Im over here!" I yelled at them, and then I took off running towards them. Audrey did the same, and we actually knocked ourselves down when we reached each other. Laughing, we got up, and I hugged Jeep and Charlie as well. The baby looked at me, and I could see the intelligence in his eyes.

"Well," Jeep said. "where is Gabriel?"

I just shook my head. "It's a long story, and I will gladly tell it to you once I've had a shower and something to eat!" They all laughed, and we headed toward the facility.

But before we got there, there was one more thing I had to address. "Hey, guys." They all looked at me.

"Do you guys think you could call me Aurora from now on?" Jeep, Charlie and Audrey all looked at one another, smiling.

"Yea, yea we can do that," Charlie said.

I smiled back. When they had all turned around, I looked up at the sky. I blew a kiss towards the clouds, and as I turned to follow, I felt a kiss placed on my check, and someone whisper in my ear . . .

_I Love You_


End file.
